Percabeth Stories
by JaZmIn11
Summary: This is about a bunch of Percabeth stories that I have written combined into one giant story. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END.
1. Percabeth Holidays

**Well, here is the Pecabeth stuff that I said I would do. This chapter has three different stories combined into one, and they are mostly holiday stories. Yes, they are kinda late because they are all about holidays that have already passed... sorry. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>Intro: It's Christmas Eve. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are nineteen years old each. They are not married yet, but they decided to live together in their own apartment. They moved into their apartment in April and are fully unpacked.<p>

I was laying on the couch at nine o' clock at night waiting for Annabeth to get home. Then, at nine-thirty I was sleeping on the couch waiting for Annabeth to get home. She had to go into her office at seven for an "emergency architectural problems". What that meant, I had no idea. I tried to stay awake, but it was no use.

I woke up to somebody shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth smiling down at me. "You waited for me to come back, Percy?"

I sat up on the couch and said, "Of course."

"You didn't have to." She said as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"I wanted to." I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh! Guess what!" She said excitedly.

"What?"

"I brought you a present."

"Can I have it now?"

"Well, it is almost midnight, so I guess you can have your present. Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes. I felt Annabeth get off the couch. She took a couple seconds before saying, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes. Annabeth was standing in front of me with a shiny blue bow on her head. She was smiling widely. "You're my present?" I questioned.

She nodded, and I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. I leaned towards her and brought my warm lips to her cold lips. I pulled away slightly from Annabeth, but my face was still inches away from hers. I whispered onto her lips, "I love my present."

Our lips instantly met again.

* * *

><p>Halloween. Probably the worst holiday of the whole year. Why? Because people dress up as monsters, and I already get enough of those during the year. Sometimes the costumes are really funny though.<p>

Like last year. I was giving out candy with my mom, and a group of 10 year old came to the door. I saw one kid, and I asked what he was. He said he was Zeus. I almost laughed. I had seen Zeus personally, and this kid was wearing a toga with a huge white beard.

This year I was dressing up as Percy Jackson. The hero of the world that nobody has heard about because he is a demigod. So, since I _am_ Percy Jackson I don't have to dress up at all.

I was sitting on the couch watching television while my mom was opening the door every five seconds to hand out candy. Finally I couldn't take it any more. I went to my room to grab some money and Riptide, my lethal pen, just in case I encountered any monsters.

"Mom, I'm going to go get some food. I'll be back soon." I called to my mom who was getting more candy from the kitchen.

"Okay, Percy. Be careful."

I shut the door to our apartment, and walked down the stairs. I started walking towards the McDonalds on the other street. I turned the corner, and then I heard footsteps walking in front of me. There were the sound of footsteps, but nobody visible that I could see. They stopped, but I kept walking. Then they started walking towards me. My hand crept into my pocket. I slowly pulled out Riptide.

I was about to uncap it to slice a monster, but somebody interlaced their fingers with mine and pressed their body against mine. "Don't be afraid, Seaweed Brain. I won't hurt you. I'm not a monster." the voice whispered mockingly into my ear.

"Can't you at least take off your hat so I can see where I'm kissing you."

I felt her warm, invisible lips press against mine. Her lips left mine and said, "That would ruin my fun."

She connected her lips with mine one more time. I felt her hands wrap around my neck, and I rested my hands on her hip. I figured that if somebody walked by they would think I'm a lunatic.

I took one hand off her hip and felt for her hat before she could smack my hand away. I quickly took it off, and Annabeth materialized in my arms.

She pulled away and pouted. "Meany."

"Not that I don't love that your here, but why are you here?"

"I hate this holiday, so I wanted to spend a day I hate with someone I love." She said still a little mad.

"Tell me about it. Kids dressing up as monsters when we already see them all year long, and they want to kill us."

"I know. So, where were you going? Don't you usually give out candy with you mom."

"Yeah, but I was just watching t.v., and I got hungry and bored, so I went to go get some food and ran into you."

"Well, I'm hungry. Lets go to like McDonalds or something."

I put my arm over her shoulder, and she leaned her head on mine. I kissed the top of her head.

"So what are you supposed to be?" She asked as we started walking.

"Percy Jackson, of course. What about you?"

"I don't know. I was an invisible girlfriend going to her boyfriend's house, but then you ruined my costume."

"Oh my gods! I am _so_ very sorry!" I said with a lot of sarcasm.

She tied to punch me in the gut, but I knew she would do that and dodged her fist. She started to pull away from me, but I put my hands on her face. I pulled her into a kiss. I let go, and she put her hand around my side and let it rest on my hip. I put my arm around her shoulder again.

"I love our kisses." She whispered into my shoulder.

"Me too." I said as I played with her curly hair.

Together we walked into McDonalds to go get something to eat on the worst holiday of the year.

* * *

><p>It was December 31, at about 8 in the morning, and I was laying on the beach gazing at the water of Long Island Sound waiting for the breakfast horn to sound. I heard somebody coming towards me so, naturally, I turned around and saw Thalia walking over to me. She plopped down on the beach next to me. The only reason she was here was because Artemis said she could take a couple days off to spend time with friends because she had been working so hard.<p>

"Hey, Thals ." I said as I rested my back on the cool sand.

"Hey, Annabeth. So, New Year's? Who you gonna kiss?" She asked.

"Hm... Let me think about that. I'm going to have to go with my boyfriend." I said, my voice dripping sarcasm.

"Yeah, about that. I think you might want to find somebody else."

I shot up and started at her. "Why? Did something happen to Percy?" I demanded.

She said something in a small voice that I couldn't even understand what she said, much less hear her. "Did something happen to Percy?" I repeated with a more urgent tone.

She looked at me with pure sympathy and said, "Nobody can find him. He just disappeared."

I didn't even wait to hear what else she had to say. I jumped to my feet and ran off towards the Big House. I could hear her shouting my name from behind me, but I didn't look back at all. I just kept running. I finally reached the Big House and dashed up the stairs. Connor and Travis were standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Annabeth." Travis said in a depressed tone.

"We're sorry about Percy. We heard what hap-" Connor started to say, but I cut him off by pushing him and his brother out of my way.

I ran into the rec room and found Chiron sitting in wheelchair form at the end of the ping pong table.

"Annabeth, please sit." He said.

"Where is he? What happened to him?" I demanded before I sat down on the far end of the table.

"Calm down, Annabeth. Everything is okay."

I shot up out of my chair, knocking it to the ground. "Everything is okay? Calm down? How can I calm down? Percy is gone! Everything is _not_ okay! It won't be until Percy is back! Grover told me that nobody can find him! Now, tell me what you know about what happened to him!" I could feel my heart thudding against my chest.

"He disappeared this morning." Chiron explained. "A camper claimed they had heard loud noises coming from his cabin. He went there and found nothing misplaced or damaged. Then, he noticed that Percy's bed was empty. He came here at once, and I immediately sent out search parties. We looked every where, but we couldn't find one trace of him. We tried to send him an Iris-message, but it wouldn't go through. We didn't tell you until now because we worried that you would react like this. Though of course, that did not help at all. We will keep searching for him, Annabeth. You may take the rest of the day off from your normal activities to search for him, or you may let yourself calm down. Please, Annabeth, don't do anything that would cause anymore tragedies or problems."

I was still angry, but I had calmed down a bit. I stood up and said blankly, "He's not dead, if that's what you're thinking." As I walked back to my cabin, a lot of people tried to talk to me, but I couldn't understand what they said or who said it. My mind was in space. Before I knew it, I was in my cabin. I couldn't just stay here and do nothing. I put on my armor and grabbed knife.

I walked back outside silently. People saw the direction that I was going and tried to stop me, but I just shook them off of me and continued walking. I stopped in front of the first patch of trees and took a deep breath. _He's not dead. _I thought to myself. _I would know if he was. _I knew he couldn't possibly be dead. Percy couldn't be in the woods, but I had to look just in case. I walked in to the deadly forest.

For the next few hours I ventured around the woods fighting monsters and looking for Percy. Whenever a monster that had been stocked in the woods would come at me, I would just slice it to dust and walked on. Finally, I decided I better come out before I get lost and never find my way out again.

People, again, saw me, but this time they didn't try to talk to me. I walked into my cabin and striped off my armor and quickly cleaned my knife. I put on some fresh clothes and sat on my bed. My clock said it was only 5 in the afternoon. I hadn't realized until now how exhausted I was, but I didn't want to sleep here in my cabin. I ran outside and into cabin three. I rested my head on his pillow and fell asleep immediately.

When I woke up, it was 11 at night. I was surprised that nobody had came to get me for dinner, but I didn't really mind, it's not like I would have been in the mood to eat anyways. I thought about the stuff Percy and I had planned over the break.

Percy's mom had been upset about him not spending New Years with her, but Paul agreed with him that Percy and I should spend our first New Years as a couple together. His mom wasn't totally happy about that, but she eventually let him go, but said he would have to stay with her until Christmas and then leave for Camp Half-Blood the day after. Percy said he had a special surprise for me on New Years. Well, this was a surprise all right, but it doesn't feel very special for me.

I guess I could go do what probably everybody else at camp was doing for New Years. Chiron had convinced the message goddess, Iris, to let us watch the ball drop from over Long Island Sound. I also heard that the Hephaestus cabin was going to do a small firework show over the water at midnight. I could watch it with my friends or siblings, but I would probably feel horrible for basically insulting Percy since we had planning on doing something.

So, what was I going to do? I'm going to stay in Percy's cabin until I fall sleep again. I climbed up on his bunk and opened the window, letting the sea breeze blow in. I could hear the soft crackle of early fireworks coming from far away. I climbed down and lied on the cold ground of the cabin, staring at the ceiling.

_Great. _I thought bitterly to myself. _Only one hour until the year that I can't even start off with my boyfriend._

I lied there, thinking that same thought over and over again for ten minutes.

"You know," I heard somebody say. "most people spend the hour before the new year with there family or friends or maybe even their boyfriends."

I sat up and turned around, knowing immediately who's voice it was. There was the Seaweed Brain himself, standing in the doorway to his cabin looking at me amused. I ran over to him and hugged him close to my body, hoping that he wouldn't leave my side again. Then anger took over my mind and made me push him away from me. I punched him in the arm and practically yelled at him, "Where have you been, Percy? Do you know how worried I was? Why are you still smiling?" The last question wasn't from anger, but confusion. He still had that amused look on his face.

"Do you think you would kill me if I told you that I was never gone?" He asked as he pulled out my magical Yankees hat. I pushed him back into the wall of his cabin. "Going to take that as a yes, then." He muttered while he rubbed the back of his head. He walked over to the middle of his cabin and sat on the ground. I sat in front of him.

Even though I was still mad at him, I let him explain what his surprise was. It turns out him "disappearing" was my surprise. When he got to camp he talked to Thalia and asked her what he should do for New Years with me. Thalia came up with a brilliant idea: Percy would take my Yankee's hat and on New Year's Eve he would pretend that he had disappeared, then right before midnight he would appear.

"Was everybody at camp in on it?" I asked.

"No, only the people we needed: Thalia, Connor and Travis, all of your siblings, and a few people from the Hecate and Hephaestus cabin. Everybody else didn't even know I was gone. Connor and Travis told everybody that I was sick and not to go into my cabin."

"What about Chiron? I talked to him this morning."

"It wasn't him. The Hephaestus cabin made a robot that looked exactly like him. They put a microphone in there and somebody from the Hecate cabin charmed there voice so it would sound like his and talked to you."

"And what did you do?"

"I pretended to be gone and stayed invisible all day following you around to make sure you wouldn't do any drastic. Do you forgive me now that I told you about everything?"

"No."

"Annabeth, please. I didn't me to worry you, I just wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry."

He looked at the ground, and I lifted his chin with my finger. "I have to admit: That's really romantic that you went through all that trouble to do something special for me. But, I'm still mad at you for making me think that you had disappeared." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Would me telling you that you look really cute when you sleep make you less mad at me?" Percy asked with a smile.

I pushed him slightly, but was still laughing when I asked, "You watched me sleep?"

"What was I supposed to do for six hours while yous slept?" He said between his laughs.

We just sat there laughing our heads off. I eventually lied back down on the ground and Percy lied down beside me. "See, this is why I love being with you. It was killing me being able to be with you, but you not being able to see me or at least know that I was there." He said.

"Well, how do you think I felt? I had to convince myself that you weren't dead."

We were silent for a few minutes until Percy said, "Hey, why are we still in here? We should go outside and watch the fireworks."

"Okay, let's go." Percy got up and grabbed a beach blanket and opened the door to his cabin for me. We walked outside towards where everybody was sitting on the beach of Long Island Sound and sat behind everybody silently.

We watched as Lady Gaga and the mayor of New York press the ball down that started the descend of the glowing ball. The countdown began. The whole camp was excited. Finally, there was only 10 seconds left, and the campers, and Annabeth and I, started counting down. When it mas midnight exactly, Percy grabbed me, and we shared one of the most romantic kisses yet as the fireworks started shooting off into the sky in front of us.


	2. Need an Umbrella

**I know this one is a little shorter, but it's still actually pretty long, so whatever. Hope you enjoy!**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>I walked up to the door of the Athena cabin and opened it. It was still raining after hours. Why won't it just pass by? That's what it usually does. I sighed. Mr. D probably wanted to torture us by making us sit in our cabins all day. Since it usually doesn't rain at camp, we don't do our activities when it does. The only thing we do do on rainy days is eat because we have to. Chiron somehow made a temporary roof for the dinning pavilion, so our fires wouldn't be put out and our food wouldn't get wet.<p>

I was about to close the door when I heard a voice. "Need an umbrella, Wise Girl?"

I looked to my right and saw Percy leaning against the wall of my cabin. He was completely dry and not a single drop of water was falling on him. It was as if he was holding an invisible umbrella over his head. The section of the wall that he was leaning on was dry also.

I ran over to his side and he put his arm around my shoulder. I stood on my tipy-toes and kissed him on the cheek. I noticed that when I had gotten closer to him that I wasn't getting wet either.

"Come on. I got a surprise." He whispered in my ear.

I grabbed his hand and swung it back and forth as we walked towards the pegasi stables. Percy whistled really loud, and a black shape descended from the sky through the rain and landed on the ground in front of us. Blackjack nuzzled my arm.

Percy said, "Yes, Blackjack."

Blackjack flapped his wings and neighed.

"Come on." Percy said. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up onto Blackjack's back. Then, Percy got on in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and rested my head on his shoulder.

Blackjack ran forward and then took off into the cloudy sky. "What did he say to you?" I shouted over the sound of the wind whistling in my ear.

"Uh, he saw you and asked if this was going to be a romantic run. I told him yes." Percy said.

I laughed as I tightened my grip on my boyfriend. The view was amazing even though it was still raining. At least I wasn't getting wet. Blackjack took us over Long Island Sound and rested one of his hooves in the water as he glided along the water. The water was gently spraying in our faces. The wind blew my blonde hair back, and I felt fantastic.

Blackjack kept flying over Long Island Sound until we finally left the border of camp. I looked up and saw that the sun was shining in the clear blue sky. Of course, Mr. D only made it rain in camp.

"How did you know it would be clear out here?" I asked Percy.

"I had to go help a Hippocampus out here, and I saw the clear sky. I know you hate it when we can't do our activities and just sit in our cabins, so I thought you would like it out here." He explained.

"I so glad that you know me enough to get that right. So, is this the surprise?"

"Part 1."

"How many parts are there total?"

"That depends."

I rolled my eyes as we sped over the water. I looked around and saw that we were in the middle of nowhere. _I sure hope Seaweed Brain knows where we are._

"Okay, blackjack. You can stop here." Percy said.

He turned around on the pegasus once he stopped flying, so he was facing me. Something slipped out of his pocket and splash in the water. Percy cursed quietly under his breath. "Be right back." he grumbled. He brought his other leg around so that both of them were hanging off the side, and he dived into the water to retrieve what he dropped.

A few minutes later Percy's head bobbed above the water. He put his hand on the water and it didn't sink. He climbed onto the water and got back on Blackjack with his clothes and hair still dry.

"Did you find it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard." He locked his sea green eyes on mine and stared into them. "Annabeth, I wanted to give this to you because I really care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you ever. I want you to take this and keep it and whenever you look at it, I want you to remember this moment."

I looked down at his hand and saw that he was holding a small grey box. He opened the box and inside was a beautiful ring. It had a square blue diamond in the middle with tiny diamonds on the four corners. The band was silver.

"Percy, it's beautiful. But I-" I started.

"Don't worry it's not a engagement ring! It's a promise ring. It means I promise to stay by your side no matter what happens." Percy said. He had that smile that I always loved on his face.

"Good because I don't think that my mom would let me get married when I only turned seventeen a few months ago. Plus, I'm not sure if I'm ready to get married, but that doesn't matter right now."

I held out my hand to him, and he slipped ring on my finger. I put my hands around his neck, and he pulled me into a gentle kiss.

When we pulled away, I asked him, "Was that the last part of my surprises?"

"Depends still. Do you wanna dance?" He held out his hand.

I rolled my eyes."Where are we going to dance? On the water? We don't even have any music."

Percy just smiled and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them again and said, "Well, I fixed the where we are going to dance problem. Now, we just need music."

"Wait, I think I have my Ipod. I'll just search some slow dance music." I said as I reached into my pocket. I pulled out my Ipod Touch that my dad had given me for my birthday. In a few moments I had a couple slow dances set up to play.

Percy jumped off Blackjack and landed on top of the water. Instead on splashing into the water, it supported his weight and he stood on the water. He held out his hand, and I swung my other leg around so that I was facing Percy. I took his hand, and he pulled me down to the water. He caught me by my waist, and I landed softly on the water.

I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my back. He pulled me so close to his body that I thought I wouldn't be able to breath because there would be no room to exhale. We moved out feet softly to the music. We danced on the water for about an out before my feet started hurting. I told him, and he said that the surprises he had planned were over. We got back on Blackjack, who had been flying around the sky while we danced, and flew back to camp with my arms wrapped around my boyfriend.

Once we got back in the camp's borders it had started to rain and Percy became my umbrella again. We landed at the pegasi stables and jumped off Blackjack.

Percy walked me back to my cabin and stopped when we reached it.

"You really are a great umbrella." I said as I looked up at the sky.

"That's it. I'm just your great umbrella? Wow, don't I feel special." He pouted.

"And you are a terrific, wonderful, extremely good-looking, and romantic boyfriend."

"That's better."

He started to kiss me, and I kissed him back. I heard somebody open the door of my cabin. They sighed and then gasped. They grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my cabin. I yelped and grabbed Percy's hand. I pulled him into my cabin and the person who grabbed my arm turned me around. It was my sibling Miranda.

"What is on your finger? Did he propose to you? Annabeth you can't get married! Athena is going to kill you if you marry him!" She pointed at Percy, who looked really uncomfortable.

"He didn't propose, and I don't care if Athena tries to kill me. She already doesn't like what's going on right now. It's a promise ring, anyways. He promised that he would be with me no matter what happens." I looked at Percy and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me again. We just stood there in the middle of my cabin with all of my siblings looking at me. They groaned and sighed a lot.

Finally, somebody shouted, "Okay, that's enough." They pulled Percy and me apart and opened the door.

"Well, it was nice for you to stop by, but next to you come by, try not to start making out with Annabeth in the middle of our cabin." They said as they pushed him outside and slammed the door closed. "Have fun in the rain!" They shouted.

"Bye, Annabeth." I heard Percy shout from outside.

"Bye, Percy." I said back.

"I love you, Annabeth." I heard him whisper through the door. That was the first time I ever heard those words come out of his mouth.

I opened the door and stared at him. "I love you, too, Percy."

He pulled me into another wonderful kiss that I gladly responded to. When we eventually pulled apart, we both couldn't help but smiling widely. I walked backwards into my cabin and couldn't take my eyes of him.

Miranda closed the door and blocked my view of Percy. She faced me and said, "It's pouring outside. How are you not soaked?"

I sighed but said with a smile, "My perfect boyfriend makes an excellent umbrella."


	3. The Invisible Person

**Thank you to everybody who has subscribed or reviewed! You all are terrific! ****Hope you like this next chapter! P.s this is in Percy's POV**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>I looked at my clock. 5:49 a.m. I cursed in Ancient Greek quietly. I was laying on my bunk in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood. I had been awake since two, and I couldn't go back to sleep. Breakfast wasn't until 8:00, so I had about two hours to do nothing. I couldn't just sit here. Doing nothing is a kid with ADHD's worst nightmare. I climbed out of bed and put on my CHB shirt and a pair of shorts. I walked over to my cabin door, and it creaked open.<p>

I walked down to the beach and plopped down on the cool sand. I picked up a handful and ran it through my fingers. I laid down on the sand and looked at the stars. Even though it was almost sunrise I could still see the stars form constellations. I remembered the ones Annabeth had taught me: Hercules, Pegasus, The Big Dipper, and a few more. Then I saw my old friend Zoe` the huntress floating across the sky. The thought of her made me sad. I was thinking about our adventures when something hit my shoulder. I sat up and looked around, but I didn't see anything.

I wasn't sure what it was. I started thinking I just imagined something hitting me. I looked at the sand beside me, and then a small foot print appeared in the sand. First thought: monster. Second thought: Wait, I'm in camp. Monsters camp get inside the boundaries unless summoned, and why would a monster have the foot of a person. My third thought made me smile.

I watched as the footprints kept walking towards the water. Then I heard the sound of a splash, and I saw the water rippling outward around one spot. I stood up and stretched my back. I walked into the water, and went underwater. I watched an invisible person swimming back and forth above me. I laughed, and it sounded weird underwater. By the way, Poseidon is my father, so I can breathe underwater and talk and control all the water and a bunch of other cool things.

At the perfect moment I reached my hand up. I grabbed onto something and pulled 'it' down. She was obviously taken by surprise because she started thrashing around kicking and hitting me. I kept her underwater until she kicked me in the face. I immediately held my hand up to my nose and made an air bubble so she could breathe. I took my hand off my nose, expecting blood, but then I remembered I was still bearing the curse of Achilles.

I reached for her head and took off her hat. Annabeth appeared in front if me wearing dark green bikini with her curly blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. By now there was an air bubble around us and she was coughing really bad.

I touched her throat, and Annabeth stopped coughing. Now that she didn't have to worry about breathing underwater, she could glare at me and think of ways to hurt me. "Perseus Jackson! Why did you do that? I can't believe you! I come to see you, and you try to drown me! What is wrong with you? You could have killed me! I am _so _mad at you right now!"

I started laughing, she kicked me in the shin. Even though I was invincible besides the small of my back, it still hurt. Then I realized that since Annabeth was the one thing that kept my soul to the human world, if she was mad at me then I would still be invincible, but I could feel a lot more pain.

"Annabeth. Don't be mad at me! If you are then I'll be able to feel even the slightest pain! Annabeth, I'm really sorry. I wasn't going to let you die. I would never do that."

She still turned away, so she wasn't facing me. She started swimming away. I wasn't sure if i should just let her go. No, we need to talk about this. I reached my hand out and grabbed the water as if I was grabbing her arm. I brought my hand back to my side. Right after I did this a warm current pushed outwards towards Annabeth. It grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards me. She had her head down, and wouldn't look up. I put my hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't pull away.

"Annabeth. I really am sorry. I didn't know you would react like this. I didn't mean to make you mad or hurt you. I don't want you to be mad at me." I said gently once we pulled away.

"Percy, I forgive you. I over reacted. I'm sorry too." she said quietly. I looked into her gray eyes and saw that they had tears in them. She saw me looking, and she quickly wiped her beautiful eyes with the back of her hand.

"Annabeth please don't cry. Seeing you cry hurts me more than actually being hurt."

"Seaweed Brain, you idiot. You can't be hurt. Your invincible." She still sounded sad, but she managed a smile.

"When you kicked me, it hurt."

She looked up, concerned. "Really? Oh, Percy. I'm so sorry!"

I kissed her for five minutes continuously. I tried to be gentle, but Annabeth was fierce. I finally pulled away. "Do you believe I forgive you?"

She smiled and playfully hit me in the arm. "Of course I do, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too." she whispered. Then she pulled me into another kiss. We were kissing for at least an hour. When we were done we just sat at the bottom of Long Island Sound. She said she was hungry, so we decied to get up and get ready for breakfast. I stood up and offered my hand to her. She took it and stood. She wrapped her arms around my waist. We slowly shot up to the surface.

We were looking in each others eyes right up until we heard a cough. We both looked forward and saw the whole camp standing in front of us. Annabeth hid behind me with her still wet body pushed against my dry body. We heard wolf-whistles, and I shot the Stolls some murderous glares for whistling at my girlfriend.

Chiron stepped forward with a frown on his face. "I'm guessing this will not be the last time you two will disappear somewhere in the middle of the night or in the morning."

"What time is it?"

"7:30." Connor Stoll said.

"So when did you figure out we were gone?" Annabeth asked poking her head around my shoulder.

"When Malcom woke up, and he saw that you were gone. He came to me, and we went to Percy's cabin and he was gone also. Then we figured out you two were probably together somewhere. We looked everywhere. Then we saw two pairs of foot prints going into the water." Chiron said.

"Sorry, Chiron. I couldn't sleep and I went to the beach. Then Annabeth got me into the water and..." My voice trailed off. Everybody knew we were dating and that we kissed a lot, so it's not like it isn't obvious what we were doing underwater. Again, more wolf-whistle from the Stolls.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand, and I pulled her into the Poseidon cabin. I didn't even care that I heard whistles even after I slammed the door to the cabin, and neither did Annabeth.

All that mattered was that we were together and nothing or no one would ruin that ever.


	4. Athena's Palace

**Hey, readers! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but for some reason whenever I tried to log in it wouldn't let me... :( So here is the next story! Enjoy!**

**p.s. In case you hadn't noticed I put a temporary cancellation on Kylie Cole- Irregular Demigod... I will get back to it though, I promise!**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>I was dreaming about Annabeth. I know it sounds really sappy, but she is incredible, and I couldn't stop myself. Anyways, I was dreaming about all of our adventures we had together. I was picturing the events that occurred on Circe's Island when my mind drifted to that first kiss in Mt. St. Helens. It was such a terrific first kiss for me. Annabeth probably thought it was the worst first kiss she would have for the rest of her life. I couldn't even kiss her back because I was so surprised. It was such a gentle kiss, but I loved it. I couldn't believe I didn't know that she liked me then. She kissed me because she thought I was going to die, and she wanted me to know that she has feelings for me. Gods, how could I be so stupid? If I was awake right now I would have smacked the palm of my hand on my forehead.<p>

Then, I felt the heat of the lava burning me again. I shot up in bed sweating. I definitely didn't want to feel that pain again, but I also didn't want to experience what happened after I blew out of the mountain. I couldn't let myself live through that again now that I was with Annabeth.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was still early in the morning. I was about to lay back down in bed when I heard soft sobbing. I looked at the floor of my cabin at CHB, and for the first time I noticed that Annabeth was there.

Her blonde hair was in a total mess like she had been thrashing around in her bed. She was wearing a faded brown tank top and blue poke-a-dot pajama pants. She had her knees pulled up with her head pressed between them. She was crying softly.

"Annabeth?" I asked quietly.

She looked up. Her gray eyes looked almost black, the color that meant she was sad, and they were puffy from crying. She ran over to my bed and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and rubbed her back. She started crying again on my shoulder. I lightly kissed the back of her head.

I didn't pull away to ask her what was wrong because I was afraid she would start crying heavily. Eventually she stopped crying, and her grip slackened. I realized she had fallen asleep. I let go of her and laid her down on my bed.

For the first time, I noticed that I was only wearing my boxers, so I went over to a drawer and grabbed a pair of shorts and a green t-shirt. I turned around and saw Annabeth sitting up in my bed trying not to look embarrassed. She looked so sad. I walked over to her and sat on my bed with her.

"Annabeth, why are you here? I mean not that I don't want you here." I asked softly.

"I had a... nightmare." Even her voice sound incredibly sad. I almost laughed because I remember times when I was little. Whenever I had a nightmare I would go into my mom's room and sleep with her that night.

"What happened in the dream?"

"We-we were together. Like dating, I mean. One night you went into the-the woods. You were gone forever. I went to go look for you. I found you, and you were... you were..." She looked at me with crest fallen eyes. "Oh, Percy it was horrible. I saw your body. It was broken and bloody and horrible." Her voice was barely audible by the time she said the last word. She hugged me and cried more.

"It's going to happen. I know it is." She whispered into my hair. I pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"What? Annabeth that is not going to happen. I know you are always right, but that is never going to happen. Somebody is playing with your mind. They are probably showing that if you keep dating me you will just get hurt or something, but, Annabeth, you will never be hurt by me or anybody else as long as you are alive and I'm with you. Ever. I promise."

"But Percy-" I pressed my lips to hers gently to keep her quiet.

"No buts, Wise Girl. That will never happen in a million years happen to me. I don't know anybody who would be that smart-"

"What, Percy?"

"Annabeth, tell me. Who is the smartest person you have ever met in your life?"

"My mother." She paused waiting for me to go on before she realized what was happening. "Whoa, wait. You don't think she would actually do something like this?" She said, now filled anger instead of sadness.

"I do. She told me that she doesn't approve of our relationship. She doesn't want us together. It's like a forbidden relationship."

She closed her eyes and started mouthing words. The room started spinning, and Annabeth grabbed hold of my hand. I almost fell because I started feeling seriously nauseous, but Annabeth kissed my cheek. The feeling quickly subsided.

When the room stopped spinning we were in a palace. There was a small throne in front of us with an owl at perched on the top. I thought it was just stuffed, but then it hooted twice. Along the walls of the gray palace I saw pedestals with small marble statues and painting resting on them. There was also of giant moving mosaic of Athens, Greece from a bird's eye view. It looked amazing, and completely life-like when it moved along with the movement of the people and cars.

Annabeth whispered in my ear, "This is my mother's palace."

"What? Annabeth, I cannot be here. She'll kill-"

"No she won't. She brought us here." She looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Fine." I decided.

Just then a figure materialized in the throne. This figure became more visible, and I realized that it was the goddess of wisdom, and Annabeth's mother, Athena. I saw Annabeth bow. I resisted the urge to disobey and bowed slightly. Now I'm glad that I was wearing some real clothes instead of just the boxers I was wearing when I saw Annabeth this morning.

"You do not, child." Athena said.

"Mother, I do. You may be the goddess of wisdom, but I do." Annabeth said rising from her bow.

Athena's eyes started to glow. I blocked my eyes and placed my hand over Annabets's eyes, afraid that Athena would show her true divine form and disintegrate us. The light died down, and Annabeth took my hand off her eyes and interlaced her fingers through them. I saw Athena eye our hands, and I tried to pull away, but Annabeth tightened her grip and gave my hand a little squeeze.

I eyed Annabeth cautiously, but she mouthed, _It will be okay. I promise._ She gave me a small smile. She looked back at her mother, who was still looking angrily at out interlaced fingers. Annabeth didn't say anything verbally, but I could tell that she was having a conversation with her mother with either her eyes or her mind.

Athena finally spoke. "You never will. You will never get my approval."

"You did not approve of the relationship we have now. I won't need your approval when we do."

"I forbid you. You do not say what you say." Athena said with tremendous anger.

I had no idea what Annabeth had said to her, and I also didn't know why Athena couldn't just say it out loud. The more I thought about it, the more it made me head hurt. I decided not to say anything, for fearing that Athena would turn on me and have no problem zapping her daughter's boyfriend to dust or turn me into some animal like all the other gods threaten to do to me.

"You say I do not. Watch." Annabeth said fatter-of-fact.

Annabeth turned towards me and put her hands around my neck. She tackled me with a kiss. At first I was surprised, but then I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. The kiss sent a tingle down my spine, making me let loose a small shiver, and it felt like all of our other kisses we had shared before.

We were making-out for 30 seconds before Athena finally spoke up. "Okay I get it. You can stop now."

Annabeth started to pull away, but I pulled her even closer. I heard a finger snap come from Athena. I opened my eyes and saw Athena's throne empty. _Finally._ The palace rumbled slightly. Annabeth pulled away to take a breath.

"Annabeth, what were you talking about to your mother?"

She flushed and looked at her shoes. "I said that I was going to marry you someday."

I looked at her shocked. I had thought about marrying her too, but I would have never said that to anybody. I pushed her head up to look at me.

I took her hands in mine and said, "We should get married, Annabeth."

"What? When?"

"Right now." I whispered.

"Percy, what do you mean right now? We can't get married. I mean that would be terrific, but we haven't even like said we loved each other."

"Annabeth, we don't need to say something that we both know is true."

"I still want to. Just to know what it feels like. I want to feel the words come out of my mouth and be directed to you." She had a huge, gorgeous smile on her beautiful face.

"Okay."

"Percy Jackson, I love you." She said each word slowly like she wouldn't be able to ever again, which of course she would be able to say a lot.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you too." She tackled me with a hug.

"Now lets get married." Annabeth said happily.

"Okay, Wise Girl. Let's get married. Are we going to have a big wedding, or are we-"

"Of course we are going to have a big wedding! It'll be fantastic! Oh my gods, we have to start planning. I'll need a caters and a florist. Oh, I'm sure the Aphrodite girls will love to help! Then we'll need a date and-"

"Annabeth, calm down. We need to figure how we are going to get out of your mother's palace, first. And to actually start planning a wedding first I have to give you an engagement ring."

"Oh, Percy. I don't care about rings. Buy me a plastic ring and I'll be perfect because I'll be marring you. Oh, and I'm sure my mother will get us out of here."

I still wanted to get Annabeth a really nice ring. I didn't care if she didn't want one. The only problem was that I didn't have the money to buy her a ring. I put my hand in my pockets in frustration. My hand closed around a small box. I pulled out my hand with a little black ring box closed around it. I looked up at Annabeth. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Percy, where did you ge-"

"I have no idea. I didn't even know it was in these shorts. I swear I have never seen this before. All I know is that somebody really wants us to get married."

I opened the box to reveal a small ring. It had a small blue stone, instead of a diamond, except I realized that the stone was changing colors from blue to green. Like the sea, I thought. Wait, the sea? Duh, of course.

"Thank you, Poseidon." I said out loud.

"Poseidon gave you a ring for me? I didn't know he wanted us to get married."

I shrugged and smiled. I got down on one knee and turned the box around so it was facing Annabeth.

"Percy, it's so beautiful." Annabeth whispered.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me."

"Of course!" She shrieked. I slid the small ring on her left hand, the ring finger.

"Now lets get out of here."

She closed her eyes, and I was a little sad because I couldn't see those wonderful eyes of hers.

"Mom, can you please get us out of here and back to Camp Half-Blood." She opened one eye and looked at me. "P.s. you were wrong. I do love Percy, and he loves me too." I grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll bring us back now that you told her the worst thing she could ever hear from her daughter." I whispered to her as she opened her eyes and laughed.

The room finally started spinning again, and then we were back at CHB. The problem was that we were standing in the Dining Hall at breakfast. Everybody was at their tables eating french toast and pancakes.

"Where have you two been?" Chiron spoke up from all the murmurs.

"We were at Athena's palace." Annabeth said.

"Why were you there?" Travis Stoll shouted.

"She was playing with my mind, so we went to talk to her."

"What was she doing to you?" Chiron asked.

"I don't want to talk about it now." Annabeth scratched the back of her neck with her left hand, and her engagement ring hit the sunlight and made it sparkle.

"What is on you finger?" Chiron said as he trotted over to Annabeth and grabbed her left hand. Chiron looked at me. "Please tell me that you gave this ring to her." I nodded my head, and Chiron smiled. I guess he was happy that we were getting married finally.

"What kind of ring is it?" somebody shouted.

"What kind of ring do you think would be on my left hand?" Annabeth asked rhetorically back to the whole camp as she held up her left hand for the camp to see.

Immediately people started whistling. I could hear screaming coming from the Aphrodite table. A mob of girls ran up to Annabeth. She tried to break out of the circle of girls, but they wouldn't let her go.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth shout. I walked up to the group of girls and stuck my hand between two girls. Somebody grabbed my hand, and I pulled back. Annabeth emerged from the group.

"Can everybody leave us alone? We have had a long morning. We will talk about this later." I said angrily.

I pulled Annabeth along behind me to the beach. I flopped down on the floor and stared at the sky. Annabeth laid down next to me, and I grabbed her left hand and started twirling her engagement ring around her finger.

"I love you." I said as I stared up at the stars.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everybody like this story! I would be extremely happy if a lot of people would review any of these chapters! When I open my email and it says I have a review alert, my face lights up and my usual mood of boredom subsides just long enough for me to write a story about anything (that includes chapters for Kylie Cole- Irregular Demigod... :)) Just thought I would let you guys know... :) I might even be inspired to read some of the people who review's work and maybe, I'll favorite or review it... :)<strong>

**-JaZmIn11**


	5. Valentines Day

**Many of you readers might be thinking I have just dropped off the face of the world because I haven't updated anything in a pretty long time... I am soooo sorry about that! I kept writing and writing but for some stupid reason, I would not just get up and upload a story... I felt sooooo horrible all thoose days! But, now I am back on and I will try to update as much as I can! I'm going to put like five stories for this up today because I have a lot saved on my computer that are all finished! I am almost done with chapter five for Kylie Cole and I swear I will get it up this week! **

**Okay, so let's get the actual story now.. I know this is like two months late but I haven't really updated in like two months so here is my story... I will put up the other four for this story right after this so please read them all... Thanks!**

**p.s. sorry the story and my AN is so long.**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed, reading an architecture book written in Ancient Greek, alone in my dorm room on Valentine's Day. Now, I know what your wondering: Why am I alone on Valentine's Day? Well, the answer to that questions is this: I would be with Percy, but I'm not allowed to leave the campus without permission, which I already asked for, but got turned down. My other roommate, Cynthia, was out on a double date with her boyfriend, her other friend, and her friend's date. She asked me if I would go with them if she found me a date, but I told her no.<p>

I hadn't told her about Percy, my boyfriend, because girls tend to get jealous when they see how cute he is. Believe me, I got in fights with girls who would tell me their thoughts about him when they saw his picture.

I put down my book miserably, thinking about Percy. I was tempted to throw the my book aganist the wall, and was about to, when I heard the sound of something small hitting the window by my bed. I reached my hand under my pillow, wrapping my hands around the hilt of my knife. I pulled it out and walked over to the window.

I pushed it open and stuck my head out slightly. "Who's there?" I called.

"Pst. Annabeth!" A voice said. I knew the voice, but I couldn't understand why the owner was here.

I focused my eyes on a black figure standing nearby, barely visible in the night. "Percy? What are you doing here? If somebody sees you you're going to get in trouble!" I whisper-yelled.

"And you really think that's going to stop me on Valentine's Day, Wisegirl?" He said mockingly.

"Just climb in here before somebody catches you."

He walked up to the window and pulled himself in. He lost his footing coming in and fell to the ground on his side. I ran up to him, and he smiled, letting me know that he was okay. He sat up and leaned against the wall. I sat down next to him, interlaced my fingers in his, and kissed him quickly on the lips. "So, I'm guessing you have something romantic planned."

"You know, I actually thought that coming here and breaking into your school was romantic." He pouted.

"I'm kidding." I said pushing him slightly. "That is romantic."

"But..." He trailed off.

"But what?"

"I do have something romantic planned."

"Really, Seaweed Brain?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, just let me get it from outside." He stood up and walked over to the window and climbed back out out. I stood on the tips of my toes and watched his figure kneel down. He came back up and put something on the window sill. It was a picnic basket.

I grabbed it and he climbed back in. In his hand was a red and white checkered blanket. He laid the blanket down on the ground and took the basket out of my hand and set it down on the ground. I sat down, and he sat next to me. He pulled out a couple sandwiches, and handed one to me.

I started munching on my turkey sandwich while Percy ate a peanut butter and jelly one. When he was done, he took out two wine glasses from the basket. I was about to say something about that, but he held up his finger, and then pulled out a 2 litter bottle of Coco Cola. "I thought it would look fancier." He said, shurgging his shoulders.

He twisted off the cap and poured some into each glass. He handed me one and took the other. He held up his glass and said, "To us. May we be with each other forever."

I laughed and said, "To us." We clanked our glasses together and took a sip.

He brought out another sandwich and asked, "Want another?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

He put it back and laid down on the blanket. I laid my head on his chest and knotted our fingers together. He slid his arm under my body and let it rest on my side.

"This was a really fun Valentine's Day." I said.

"Yeah, it was, even though I risked going to juve coming into your school at night."

"But you didn't get caught."

"I probably will on the way out."

"I wish you could stay here." I said miserably.

"Me too."

We laid there for about ten minutes before I heard the doorknob turn and the door squeak open. Cynthia walked through the door. I sat up and tried to block Percy. Of course, that didn't stop her from seeing him.

"Hey, Annabeth." She said slowly and closed the door. "I can clearly see that there is a person behind you." She looked behind my body and seemed to notice for the first time that it was a boy. "Wait, that's a boy, and we are so going to be in trouble if somebody finds him in here!" She said loudly.

I stood up quickly, and clamped my hand over her mouth. "Well, if you keep yelling, then somebody will come in hear and see him."

She said something, but my hand was still over her mouth. I dropped my hand and she said again, "But why is he here, and who is he?"

Percy stood up and said, "I'm Percy."

"He's my boyfriend." I added.

"Your.. boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Annabeth. Why didn't you tell her you had a boyfriend?" Percy asked while he crossed his arms and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and said angrily, "Because girls always get jealous when they see Percy because they think he's so cute. Of course, they're right, but that doesn't mean that I want to hear all of their thoughts about him."

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around me from the back.

"Oh, so he's here for Valentine's Day?" We nodded. "Okay, but I would get him out of here before somebody comes in here and sees him. I'll give you two a minute to say good-bye." She backed out of the room.

"I'm sorry." I said to Percy as I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"For what?"

"For Cynthia. It would have been nicer if I had gotten you out of here before she came in."

"Yeah, but then I would have spent less time with you." He leaned in to kissed me for a few seconds.

Cynthia knocked on the door and said quietly, "Hurry up, you two."

"Well, you better get going." I said, depressed that he had to leave, but happy that he was here on this day in the first place.

"Not without this." He leaned in and kissed me again, but longer and with more intensity.

He tried to say something in my mouth, but I couldn't understand what it was. It went from one kiss to a full-on make out session that lasted about a minute. When we both ran out of breath, we pulled away breathing hard.

When I caught my breath I remembered that he said something. "What did you say right after we started kissing?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "I said, 'I love you'."

It took me a few seconds to register his words before a wide smile formed on my lips. I put my arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss. He responded with his lips and wrapped his arms around my back.

When I pulled away, I said, "I love you, too."

"Now, I really wish I didn't have to leave." He said.

I wrapped my arms around him, trying to never let go, and he hugged my back. Cynthia walked back in and sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled at our pressed together bodies and we pulled away.

"He's leaving now." I said sadly.

"Do you really expect me to let him leave after you two said you loved each other?" She asked with a smile still spread across her lips.

"For the first time." Percy added.

Cynthia stood up and grabbed a backpack from under her bed and started stuffing it with her pajamas and a few other clothes. She put her school binder in there and a textbook, too. She shouldered her backpack. "I can sleep over at Holly's dorm tonight. Just don't do anything bad or something that will make any noise. I would make sure he's out of here by sunrise so nobody sees him." She walked over to me, gave me a quick hug, and walked out with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'm not leaving." Percy said happily.

"Yay." I looked at the clock next to my bed and noticed that it was already almost midnight. "If the dorm adviser notices that our light is still on after midnight she'll come in here." I said.

"Then we could just kiss in the dark." He said with a mischievous smile.

I pushed him away slightly, knowing what he was thinking. "Cynthia said nothing bad, and I have to go to school tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. You're welcome to sleep in my bed if you want." I said. I pulled the pony-tail out of my hair and tossed my head upside down, shaking my hair out. When I brought my head back up I noticed Percy staring at me with a smile. "What?" I asked. His smile widened. "And here I thought you only drooled in your sleep."

"I wasn't drooling." He said defensively.

"Yeah, and I'm not a girl." I walked over to my bed as Percy pouted. "What? I was kidding. Of course you weren't drooling." I laid down on my bed and looked at Percy. He looked really hurt. I sighed, walked back over to him, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just playing around. I love you."

"I forgive you and still love you." He said as he gave me a quick hug.

I grabbed his hand and led him over to my bed. I laid down and pulled him down with me. He put his arm under my head and let me use it as a pillow. I turned off the lamp sitting on my nightstand and pulled the covers over our bodies. I rolled over to face Percy and could barely make out him smiling. I leaned in closer to him and kissed his lips. I pulled back and smiled as I tried to sleep.

Once my eyes adjusted to the dark I could still see Percy's eyes open as he looked at me. I leaned closer and gave him a peck on the lips. Then I closed my eyes and let my dreams take over my mind.

Though, it was literally a dream that had came true because I saw Precy and me laying together, wrapped in each others arms. After watching us for what felt like a minute, my dreams turned off, and I was just sleeping with no knowledge that I was.

I woke up later and found my arms wrapped around Percy, and I was closer than I was last night. I started to wiggle my way out, but Percy grabbed my hand. "Percy?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He responded, though he still sounded like he was asleep.

"Are you awake?"

He finnally opened his eyes and sat up in my bed. "Yeah, how did you sleep?"

"It was so like relaxing having the person you love sleeping in the same bed with their arms around you." I sat up next to him and snuggled up close.

"I know what you mean." He said as he smiled.

I looked over at him. "So what did you dream about?"

His cheeks turned a little red. "I don't want to say."

"Why? I won't make fun of you."

"It's really corny and lame."

I brought my face close to his and kissed him on the lips passionately. "Please tell me."

He smiled slightly. "It was about you."

"What did I do in the dream?" I curled my fingers around his.

"Well, it was you and me, okay? And something important happened to the both of us."

"What happened?" I pressed him on.

"No, we sorta, maybe, got married." He spoke barely audible on the last word and his finger started taping uncontrollably on his stretched out leg. He looked down in embarrassment.

"Percy." I lifted his chin with my finger and leaned forward into a quick kiss. "There is nothing wrong with thinking that."

"But I don't think that a seventeen year old should be dreaming about marring his seventeen year old girlfriend."

"What if the girlfriend thought about marring the boyfriend?"

"You thought about that?"

"Of course I did. I don't mean like getting married right this second, but eventually I would like to when we get older."

"That wasn't the only thing that happened in the dream."

"Really? Can you tell me what else happened?"

Percy looked at the clock and said, "I should probably get out of here before people start coming outside, so I don't get caught."

"Wait, Percy. What else happened?"

Instead of answering, he stood up and started to clean up the picnic basket from last night. "Percy!" I called from my bed as I watched him fold the checkered blanket.

He walked over to the window and pulled a chair below it and stood on it. He climbed on top of the windowsill and looked back at me. I walked up to him and stood on the chair. Behind him I could see that the sun was just barely making it's way over the small, green mountains of the country side, sending beautiful yellow and orange streaks of sunlight across the sky. I gave him a kiss and said, "Bye, I love you."

"I love you, too. And in the dream I got to spend all of my life with you forever." He hoped over the edge and stood at the bottom for a few seconds before walking away. I continued to watch him walk forward, but then he stopped and turned around. My eyes locked with his, and he started walking back towards me. When he reached the window, he pulled a bench that was nearby over to it and stood on it. The bench was just tall enough to make us face to face.

"I don't want to leave." He said with a smile.

I put my elbows on the windowsill and leaned on them. "I don't want you to leave, but you can't stay any longer. I'll get in trouble and you'll be alone all day."

"Want to walk me out?"

I slid up onto the window as Percy stepped off the bench. I slid my feet down and jumped onto the bench. Percy offered me his hand, and I took it and jumped off the bench. My fingers interlaced with his hand that wasn't holding the picnic basket, and we walked around my dorm building towards the front of my school.

Soon we reached the small guest parking lot just out side of the arrangement of building inside of my school's property. My eyes drifted to the sun that was still peaking over the mountains and the beautiful picture perfect scene made me want to stop and just stare at it forever. My pace started to slow down, and Percy stopped walking completely.

He looked in the direction of the sunrise and said, "I love sunrises and sunsets. Their beauty always reminds me of you."

I stood on the tips of my toes and brought my lips up to Percy's. When we pulled away, I realized that we had reached his car. Instead of him opening the driver's door and he climbed on top of the front of the car and patted the space next to him. I jumped up next to him and saw that we had a perfect view of the sun still rising.

My fingers inched towards Percy's, and they knotted themselves up with his. I leaned back against the window and waited for the sun to fully rise. The sun's streaks reminded me of something I had learned a long time ago and for some reason it popped into my head at this moment. "You know the sun is actually orange not yellow like most people think." I whispered.

Percy chuckled and said jokingly, "And to think, during my whole life I've been drawing a yellow sun."

"Sorry, just the orange sunlight reminded me of that."

"No, it's okay. I like it when you tell me things I don't know. Even though it makes me feel pretty stupid."

I smiled. "Well, let's just say that your intelligence is not the main reason why I love you."

"I can understand that."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to get back to my room."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

"I'll call you later."

I slid off the front of his car and leaned on the side that Percy was sitting on. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips for thirty seconds. "Bye, wonderful boyfriend." I said once we pulled away.

"Bye, beautiful and amazing and smart and perfect and-"

"Percy, I get it. I'm incredible." I said, bantering with him.

"Oh, you can add that to the list." He smiled.

"Bye." I turned around and walked back towards my dorm as Percy crawled into his car and drove away. When I walked back to my building, I saw that students were already walking through the halls getting ready for school. I quickly slid through the doors and walked casually towards my room.

When I was at my door, I walked into a still empty room. I went over to my bed and fell onto my back. While I looked at the ceiling, I couldn't help but smile hugely.

Cynthia walked in a few minutes later and saw me. She sat next to me on my bed and said, "I'm guessing by your smile that you had a good Valentine's Day."

"It was perfect. Just like my boyfriend."


	6. Surfing

**Here is story number two of the five that I promised. Enjoy.**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>"Percy, look at the waves." I called to Percy, who was laying on his stomach with his head in the sand, probably taking a nap.<p>

We were at camp, in the middle of July, relaxing on the beach a few yards away from the edge of the water. Most of the campers were doing their activities and lessons, but since I was still teaching Percy ancient Greek, and he had pretty much mastered the language, we would just take a break from everything and have some alone time for an hour. I shook Percy, but he didn't move at all. I crawled over to him and laid my back across his. He gasped for breath, and I rolled off of him. He sat up and glared at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" I said innocently.

"You didn't have to lay on me to wake me up." he grumbled.

"I was telling you something."

"What was it?"

"Look at the waves. They are so big." He turned his head and noticed that they were larger than normal. "They would be perfect for surfing."

"Surfing, huh?" He said to himself. He stared at the waves with curiosity.

"What?"

Suddenly, Percy jumped to his feet, and he held out his hand to me. I took it and stood up. Then he started jogging off in the other direction, towards his cabin. "Percy! Where are you going?" I shouted after him.

He turned around, but still continued walking backwards. "Go put on your swimsuit and meet me back here in five minutes!" Then he started running off again.

I shook my head, rolled my eyes, but still walked towards my cabin, which was empty of my all siblings. I quickly put on my swimsuit, which just happened to be a bikini, and grabbed a beach towel. I wrapped it around my shoulders and walked back to the water.

Before I was even close, I could see Percy in the water. He was wearing swimming trunks and no shirt. I wasn't sure what he was doing from far away, but as I got closer I could tell he was surfing. He wasn't on a real board, but it looked like it was made out of solid ice. He did a flip on the top of a wave and surfed back off when he saw me standing. He sat criss-crossed on his board and it moved towards the sand on its own.

Once he was close enough to the sand, he stood up, grabbed his board, and walked closer towards me. He smiled and said, "Cute swimming suit." I wrapped the towel tighter around my body. "I'm kidding. Can I see it again?"

I unwrapped the towel and dropped it on the sand. Percy's smile widened. I hardly even noticed because I couldn't stop staring at his abs and amazing arm muscles. I forced my eyes to look back up at his face, but Percy was still focused on another part of me. I lifted his chin with my finger and said, "My face is up here."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his lips. "Where did you learn to surf?" I asked after the short peck.

He smiled again. "That was my first time ever. It was just like natural instincts. Probably like you being a natural strategist."

"That's actually pretty cool."

"Do you want to see me surf again?"

"Sure, just try not to hurt yourself."

"Oh, please, Annabeth. It's water." I glared at him. "I'll be careful."

He ran off into the water and jumped on his board. He went over the first two waves until he thought he was far enough. When the third wave came close, he somehow jumped on it and raced up and down it's top. A barrel formed and he went straight under it and appeared again on the other side. I sat down and figured out that I could still see him over the waves.

The next wave came a few seconds later, and Percy jumped right on it. He was about to snap at the top, but his surfboard shattered and he fell straight through the water. I stood up quickly and searched across the water for his head to pop up.

After a minute, I realized that he would be fine. It's not like he could drown; that was impossible for him in water. He was probably trying to purposely get me worried, but then his mop of black hair would appear soon.

More minutes passed and now I started to actually worry. He's not stupid enough to intentionally worry me like this. "Percy?" I called out towards the water. No response.

I took my flip-flops off and ran into the water. I swam out to where I guessed he went down. I stuck my head under the water, but couldn't see all the way to the bottom. I dove down farther until I could make out his figure. I kicked harder, and then Percy looked up and saw me. I reached my hand out, and he grabbed for it.

I quickly tried to pull him up because I was running low on breath, but it seemed like he wasn't trying very hard to swim back up. I reached the top and started gasping for breath. Percy's head came up a few seconds later.

"What's wrong? Can't you swim?" I said after I had caught my breath.

"I hurt my ankle, and it hurts to move it." He didn't look like he was out of breath, but like he was struggling to keep his head above the water.

"Grab onto my hand and use you other arm and leg to swim as much as you can, okay?"

"Okay." He grabbed my hand and started semi-swimming.

I was a pretty strong swimmer, but it still took a while to get back onto the shore. Once I could feel the sand crunching under my toes, and the water gone, I laid down and tried to catch my breath, again.

Percy sat next to me and watched me breath until I sat up. "Okay, can you tell me what happened now?"

"I was surfing and then my board just broke. I'm not sure what or how I hurt my ankle, but it was sometime after the board broke, but before I made it to the bottom of the water. I tried to get a current or something to push me forward, but I couldn't concentrate because it hurt too much, so I just sat there waiting for you." I slapped the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For not being careful!" He frowned and rubbed the spot where I hit him. "Do you think you can stand on it?"

He got on one knee and then rose. He balanced on one foot, and then tried to put the other one down, but hollered in pain when he put just a little weight on it.

"Okay, okay. That's a no." I stood up and wrapped his arm around me. "I'll take you to the Big House. Just like hop on your good foot, but give me most of your weight."

Percy kept his bad foot up in the air and hoped on his bad one, just like I told him to. It took a few minutes to hop/walk all the way up to the Big House. When we made it up the steps, I looked at Percy and noticed that a sweat had broken out of his face. "It's okay, we're here."

A camper on duty in there rushed over and helped carry Percy over to a single bed room, where we usually put recovering campers with serious injuries. The boy pulled up a chair, and I thought he was going to sit down, but instead he looked at me and then pointed at the chair. I sat down and nodded my head as a thanks.

Percy pointed to his foot and said, "I don't know what happened to it."

The boy took off Percy's shoe and sock and looked at his foot, prodding it with his finger and turning it over. "Oh, you'll be fine. It's just a major sprain." He said like it was nothing, which it was compared to the usual injuries that we get here.

Percy propped himself up and said, "Okay, good. Just give me some ambrosia or nectar. Then, I'll be on my way."

The boy thought for a moment before he said, "We're going to let it heal naturally."

"Why? Can't it be easier and faster to just heal it with that stuff?" I asked.

"Because nectar and ambrosia doesn't usually help that much with sprains and breaks." The boy turned around and grabbed a roll of gauze. "We'll just wrap it up and it'll be fine soon. Just don't put that much weight on it until it feels better." He rolled up his foot and all the way above his ankle. "You can stay as long as you want in here if you don't mind missing some activities." He looked at me.

"Thanks." I said for Percy and myself. The boy nodded his head and walked out of the room.

I looked up at Percy and brushed some black hair out of his eyes. "Does it still still hurt?"

"Not as much as before, but still a little." He smiled at me.

I reached for his hand. "Sorry I hit you. I was just worried about you."

"It's fine. I hardly even felt it, my foot hurt too much. What I would like to know, though, is why it hurts so much."

"He said it was a major sprain. Major means very bad in your case."

He looked at his sprained foot and moved his toes back and forth as much as he could with the bandage on him. I reached over and touched each toe. "This little piggy went to the little piggy went to the ocean. This little piggy went to the library. This little piggy went to Camp. And this piggy went all the way back home."

I looked up at Percy and started laughing until I couldn't breath any more. He laughed at me and shook his head. "I think I like your version better, but I'm never letting you see my toes again."

"But your toes are so cute." I smiled at him.

His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "That's not something that a guy wants to hear."

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back in my chair. I brought my hand up to my mouth and yawned. Once my yawn was done, I saw Percy looking at me with his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"It's like three o' clock. How can you be tired?"

"Well, I woke up earlier than usual this morning, and I just carried a person several yards across Long Island Sound." I shot Percy a playful glare.

"At least that first part wasn't my fault."

I stood up and pulled the chair back to where it was earlier. "I think I'll go take a nap in my cabin. I'll be back soon."

He pulled himself into a sitting position. "You don't have to leave."

"Percy, I'm really, really tired."

He moved over on his bed and patted the space next to him. I crawled over to him and laid there. He pushed his arm under my head, and I rested my head on his chest.

My eyes were about to close when the color of the walls reminded me of something. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is the same room."

"From when?"

"You don't remember?"

"Annabeth, do you know how many times I have been in the infirmary?"

"It was a few years ago, like five. I was here too, but I didn't really know you."

He thought for a few more seconds before he exclaimed, "Oh! I know what you're talking about now. You think this is the same room that you nursed my back to life in when I first got here."

"Yes, and you weren't dead, Percy. You just kept passing out right after waking up for a few minutes. And you went through a lot of ambrosia. I told them to stop, but nobody would listen to me."

"Why did you care so much about me having to much godly food?"

I turned over so I was facing him. "One, because I wasn't going to let anybody die because they ate to much ambrosia. That would be a really bad way to die. Two, I thought that anybody who could attract and have the Minotaur be their first monster kill, had to be a son of the Big Three, which would mean that they would probably be the demigod in the prophecy. And three, I thought you were kind of cute."

He smiled. "You thought I was cute then?"

"Yes, Percy. Can I take a nap now?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

I rolled back over and closed my eyes. "Wake me up before dinner if I sleep that long, please."

"Sure."

Percy gently pushed my hair away from my face and behind my ear. Even when there was no more hair, he continued the soothing action. Soon, I fell sleep, happy to be sharing a bed with my boyfriend in the same room where I had wiped nectar off his chin.


	7. The Lost Days

Sitting on the beach near the water was the only thing I could do while he was gone to feel anywhere close to him. Malcolm told me one day, after he had to almost drag me back into our cabin at midnight, that I stayed near the water so much that anybody that would see me would think that I lived there. Of course, I think that's what he said because I was too busy thinking about ways to find Percy. The only reason why I was at camp now was because Chiron said I had to take at least one week off from my constant search so that I don't lose myself in the search. I wanted to yell at him when he told me this, but I knew that he was right. Camp is already missing one person physically, we don't need another lost mentally.

At this moment, I had a blanket draped around my shoulders, staring into the cool, blue water imagining what it would be like to see Percy again. Then, I saw a picture in the water, and I scooted away quickly. At first, I thought I had finally gone insane, but then the picture focused, and I saw the scene clearly: It was the first time Percy and I had met. Although he had been almost unconscious, crying and probably terrified of everything at the moment when we had met, it still made me smile now.

It reminded me of a demigod dream, but I was still awake, at least I thought I was. I quickly pinched my arm, but my eyes didn't snap open. The scene changed after a brief moment. I was scooping a dabble of nectar off of Percy's chin while he lay on a bed in the Big House, sleeping harmlessly. I remembered thinking about how cute he looked at that moment.

The picture changed again. This time I was watching us at Circe's island, and I let out a small laugh, thinking about what this was going to show me. I watched as I was taken out and Percy was left with the sorceress. Circe made him a pink drink and gave it offered it to him. He was reluctant at first, but eventually drank the strange liquid. He started to shrink into a guinea pig. He was scooped up into and put in a cage, and then I came in. I managed to get him turned back into my human Percy, and hugged him fiercely.

My present-self started to finally wonder what was happening. Who was showing me this and why? I turned around, but nobody was in sight. I tried to rack my brain thinking of who would show me this, but I couldn't come up with anything. All of the Olympians were still locked up on Olympus by Zeus' orders. I don't know why any of the minor gods would show me this. I hated it, not knowing what was going on. I stared past the water into the horizon, trying to think, but I was having a hard time because my thoughts kept drifting off to Percy. I looked down at my water video screen. It was still focused on on that last seen of me hugging Percy. It was as it it had known that I wasn't watching and was waiting for me to look back at the screen.

The picture unfocused and refocused on a scene of Percy and me slow-dancing at Westover Hall's gym. This time there was sound, and I could here us talking quietly, but the sound of the music was too loud to fully hear us. I watched Percy keep tripping over his feet, looking like he wanted to die. Then, my vision-self turned around and went after Thalia and Grover, leaving Percy alone. It left the vision on Percy as he looked disappointed. Then it sped ahead to our second dance of Mount Olympus. Percy's dancing was somewhat better this time, but he at least seemed more happier than he did at the time of the first dance. It was also nice that he seemed less nervous so he didn't keep stepping on my feet.

My video changed again, and Percy and I were inside a steamy, hot place. With a start, I realized that it was Mt. Saint Helen's. I smiled sadly, and watched my picture. I could hear Percy talking about his plan and then there was the silence except for the screaming monsters coming after us. Then, my thoughts present of kissing him became my past actions, and I disappeared under my hat. I couldn't see me, but I knew that I had stood there watching him for a few seconds, half-hating myself for leaving him after that, before I turned my back and ran off.

I thought it would change, but it stayed there on Percy. I brought my knees up close to my chin and prepared for this moment. He leaned back and stared at the ground with an expression that was somewhere in between shock, guilt, confusion, and happiness. I wished I knew what he was thinking at that moment. He didn't even notice the monsters until they were feet away from him. The tallest one picked up a handful of lava and threw it at Percy. He screamed out in pain and more monsters grabbed and threw more at him.

I covered my ears. Even though I was far away I had heard that one horrible scream and it was one of the worst things I had ever heard. The screen went black, and I thought it was over.

Then, it came back into color and it was a different scene. We were sitting at Percy's table in the dining pavilion. I was smiling as he tried to talk, but then he caught me. He got slightly angry, and I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Back in reality, my eyes started watering, wishing I could feel his lips again right now. As I leaned in and shared my second kiss with Percy, the tears started flowing down my cheeks. I covered my eyes and tried to block out the sound of the campers laughing and carrying us away, hand-in-hand.

I took my hands away and swiped the image away just as they threw us in the canoe lake. I continued crying until I heard a voice right behind me. "Annabeth?"

I turned around and wiped my eyes. Once I could see, I thought I had totally gone off the deep end now. He looked so much like Percy through the misty screen floating in the air that I almost called him that. But that would be very disrespectful, even if he is my boyfriend's father, so I managed to make out, "Poseidon?"

"I didn't mean to make you cry." The god said.

"You.. you did that? How?"

"God of the seas." He shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Oh. But why?"

"Annabeth, Percy is my son and your boyfriend. We both want him back as soon as possible."

"I know, and I would be out there still trying to look for him, since you can't, but Chiron said I had to come back for a week."

"I'm not saying you have to be out there non-stop, but just never give up and try your hardest to find him." Poseidon looked over his shoulder. "I must leave, we are forbidden to have contact with anybody outside of Olympus. Good bye, Annabeth. Good luck with your search."

"Thank you."

The Iris-Message disappeared and left me feeling a little more confident. If Poseidon told me to keep trying, then I had to. Percy could be found, I knew it. It might not be soon, but I will. And when I do, I'll hold onto him forever.

"I'll see you again, Percy. I won't stop looking until I do." I whispered to the water, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would sense me trying to talk to him.


	8. Questions

**This one is kinda short, but not really because it's nearly over 1000 words, so whatever. Here is story number four out of the five.**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>I was standing alone on the archery range, with a bow in one hand, evaluating my work. The cold air was swirling around me, but my thick jacket protected me. Three out of the five arrows had stuck near the bulls eye of a target, and the other two were inside the fourth smallest circle. Usually I only get one or two near the bulls eye, so this made me smile.<p>

I was about to walk up to retrieve my arrows when a hand slipped into my other hand and their fingers curled around mine. I whipped around and aimed my bow with an arrow at the intruder. I meant to look at the person in the eyes with hatred because everybody at camp knew I was dating Percy and not to ever make a move or flirt with me, but then I found myself looking Percy's green eyes and the anger left. I dropped my bow and let it fall to the ground as I stepped closer. "Good morning, beautiful." He said as he leaned forward.

When he pulled away and stepped in front of me, I wrapped my arms around his back and brought him in closer. I pulled back and asked happily, but surprised, "What are you doing here? It's the middle of March. Shouldn't you be in school?"

He shrugged with a smile. "Monday's a staff-in-service day, so it's a three day weekend, and I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I've been bored around here without somebody to kiss everyday."

"At least I know that you aren't kissing some other guy while I'm gone."

I slightly glared at him. "You really think I would cheat on you?"

"Of course not. I was just kidding. I totally trust you."

"Good. How long you had been watching me in here."

"I walked in right after you shot that first arrow of this set. By the way, you have a pretty good shot."

I walked past him and grabbed the arrows from the target. I turned back around and said with a smirk, "You're only saying that because you can't hit anything at all."

"I've hit things before." He pouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I forgot those couple of people that you accidentally maimed with your arrows. And things that you weren't aiming for."

He held up his hands and joked, "Hey, all I ask for is a little recognition."

I laughed and smiled. "I missed your jokes."

He just smiled at me for a few seconds. "Let's play a game."

"Okay. What game is it?"

"I just made it up. I'm going to call it Questions."

"Wow, I can only guess what the game is about."

"I ask you a question, then you ask me one, and we just keep asking each other questions. And you have to answer the questions. No skips."

"Okay, sounds fun. Since I already asked you a question, it's your turn."

Percy sat down on the ground, and I sat across from him. He thought for a second. "Okay, here's a good one: How much do you like me?"

"A lot."

"Come on, I want a size."

"Okay. I like you as much as our universe." He smiled. "My turn. What do you like most about me?"

"I love how all of our questions are about our relationship, and I can't answer that question."

"Percy, your rules." I said sarcastically.

"I can't because I like everything about you the same amount."

I grabbed his arm and shortly kissed him because I thought that comment was really sweet. "My answer would have been the same if it was you."

"You seriously didn't think that was pathetic?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Percy, I like you too much to every care about comments like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'love is blinding'? Other people would have thought it was lame, but not me."

"I didn't think it was true."

"What about now?"

"That depends on your answer to this question: Do you love me?"

My smiled grew. "Of course I do, Percy. What about you?"

"There is no reason why I should answer no."

I scooted closer to Percy and leaned in close to his warm, soft lips. Before he closed the small amount of space between us, he breathed his cold, mint breath on my lips. "You're so amazing." he whispered.

I looked up at his eyes and wished he would open them. "I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too." He finally closed the space with a wonderful kiss.

After a few minutes of constant kissing, we had to pull apart because we ran out of the cold air around us to breath. We laid down on our backs and pressed our bodies close to each other. Once I caught my breath, I turned on my side and leaned my head on my arm. I watched as Percy tried to slow his breathing down, and my other hand's finger started to move up and down his arm.

He turned on his side to face me and said, "Isn't Questions fun?" He smiled widely.

"Yes. I love it."

"I think we cheated though. We didn't exactly take turns."

"But we still asked questions."

"You bet we did." He leaned in for a short kiss.

The kiss was was amazing and intoxicating, just like every single kiss we had ever shared together, even if it was short. Then again, it was Percy Jackson, my Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend. Everything about him was amazing, intoxicating, and just purely perfect.


	9. Falling

**Now, this one is short, but I like the idea and how it only took me like ten to fifteen minutes to write it. Inspired by another story similar to this, but I made it my own. Enjoy! I'll try to make a real updating schedule soon, but the tenth chapter for this story and chapter five for Kylie Cole should be up by Friday night.**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>Falling wasn't easy. It could take a long time, but I knew eventually it would all pay off. I wanted to just jump straight off the cliff when we had that first kiss, but I knew that I had to pace myself. Everyday I tried to take one little step closer to the edge, until I lost my footing and just fell with a smile. I wasn't sure when, if she even had, she decided she was falling, but I knew that if I jumped before her that she would soon be holding my hand as we plunged through the air towards the ground.<p>

You would think that all you have to do is jump and soon you would land, but it's not that simple. Jealousy can easily make you hit an obstacle, both of us knew that. But there can also be betrayal, nervousness, lack of courage, or even fear of what was to come in the future. When we had first started going out, we were stuck in that phase when two that were best friends before, but then decided to date, act like they are still friends.

I wished it would just be an easy fall, but it was Annabeth of course, and we were both demigods. Our lives in general would never be easy.

So, I sat there, in front of her on the sand at Camp Half-Blood, staring at that beautiful face of her's, trying to decide two things: One, has she fallen yet, and two, how long will it take for us to land?

"... and the transversal angles were eighty-two and ninety-eight degrees, so I had to use the Pythagorean theorem to find what the vertical angles were. Percy, you're not even listening, are you?" Annabeth said as she looked back up from the sand at me with an irritated glare.

I pulled my head out of my thoughts. "Yeah, of course."

"Really? What was I talking about?"

I went with the usual and typical answer. "Architecture."

She studied me for a few seconds before nodding a yes. My previous thoughts became my current thoughts and a smile formed on my lips.

"Why are you smiling so big?" She asked, almost sounding slightly annoyed.

"My thoughts are making me happy."

"You still think?" She laughed with a smile.

"Ha ha, very funny."

She was still smiling. "I'm sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff." I replied simply.

"Do you think you could be less general and more descriptive?"

"I'll tell you, if you answer my question."

"Okay. What's the question?"

"Have you fallen yet?"

Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together. "Have I fallen? You mean like on the floor?"

"Not exactly. Let me elaborate. Have you fallen in love with me?"

Her bright, gray eyes widened. "Why do you want to know?"

"Be-" I started, but barely even finished a syllable.

"I mean yes. Yes, I've fallen in love with you. I don't care why you want to know."

I smiled. "Good, now we can fall together."

She scooted over to me, and I wrapped one of my arms around her body and brought her into a long, passionate, amazing kiss.


	10. Because I Love Her

**Okay this chapter takes place when Percy and Annabeth are both 17 and are dating. It's probably summer break and they are staying at CHB. Now, on with the story! Enjoy! Oh, and Please Please Please review! I love it when people review and I usually check out some of their stories! (So you should review...)**

**P.S. I am going to be posting chapter five for Kylie Cole right after I am done with this, so please read it!**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>"No, Britney. I'm not going to go out with you. In case you didn't know, I have a girlfriend." I said.<p>

"Come on, Percy. You don't want to date Annabeth when you could go out with me." She squeaked.

I was standing outside my cabin talking to Britney, a daughter of Aphrodite. She kept begging me to go out with her even though I'm dating Annabeth. Britney had short brown hair with regular brown eyes. She was the same age as me, 17, and had a really annoyingly squeaky voice. She has been stalking me all morning.

"Yes, I do want to go out with her. I hardly even know you, and I have known Annabeth for almost five years. We are best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend. That's why we are perfect for each other."

"You two should stay best friends. You can be with somebody _so _much better looking. You should be with me. You should at least be with an Aphrodite girl."

"Annabeth is beautiful. She doesn't need to looks to be perfect. Even if she _was _ ugly I would still go out with her. Why do all the Aphrodite girls want me to go out with them anyways?"

"Because you don't need to go out with Annabeth. You deserve somebody that is as pretty as you."

"Annabeth is beautiful." I protested.

"But she isn't Aphrodite beautiful." Britney mumbled.

"Really? I met Aphrodite a few years ago, and when I saw her face do you know who's name I almost said? Annabeth's." I said matter-of-factually.

"Oh, yeah. I believe that. You probably only thought that because you were thinking about her, and you liked her."

"I'm still not going to go out with you no matter what you say."

"Just break up with her. I would be a way better girlfriend for you than some stupid daughter of Athena."

"Annabeth is not stupid. She is the smartest person I have ever met."

"Blah, blah, blah. Wow she knows a bunch of useless facts about boring stuff. Who cares? Nobody wants to be with somebody smart when they can be with somebody beautiful."

"Why does everything have to be about looks? I hate those people who just go out with another person just becasue they think they are cute. It's pointless, you're not going to get anything out of the relationship. And I want to be with Annabeth."

"No you don't! Break up with her, go out with me, and actually be happy!"

My voice rose from a regular 'inside voice', as teachers would say, to a shout."Yes, I do want to be with her,and I am not going to go out with you, and I am happy now! I will never break up with her or do any thing else that would make her want to break up with me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I love her!" I heard a small scream come from nearby, but nobody was around besides Britney and me.

She hesitated before she said sarcastically,"Sure you do."

"I do."

"Ugh! You're too complicated! I'll just wait until something happens and you two break up." She started walking away towards her cabin.

I leaned against the wall of the Poseidon cabin and slid down until I was sitting with my back pressed against the outside wall. "Yeah, were diffidently going to be breaking up soon." I said to myself with heavy sarcasm. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly.

"Percy?" a girl said. I immediately knew whose voice it was. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth, taking her Yankee's hat off, standing over me. Her curly blonde hair was tied back in a high pony tail. She was wearing her CHB t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Her eyes were watery.

"Annabeth, were you listening to that whole conversation?" I asked afraid that she heard the part were I said that I loved her. I did love her, but I wasn't sure if she loved me back. It might have been too early in our relationship to be saying that we loved each other.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I was walking over to your cabin and saw you talking to Britney. I wanted to hear what you guys were talking about, so I went and grabbed my hat and kinda eavesdropped on you. I heard most of the conversation."

"Oh."

"Did you mean everything you said about me?" I lifted my head and nodded slightly. "You meant it when you said I was beautiful and smart and that were perfect for each other? Did you mean it when you said that last part to her? That you lo-"

"Annabeth, everything I said about was completely true. I do think that you are beautiful and incredibly smart. I do think that we are perfect for each other. I do love you, Annabeth. I really do."

Annabeth sat down hard on the ground in front of me. She pulled her hair out of her pony tail and shook her head. She put her head in hands, and I scooted closer to her. I took her hands and wrapped mine around them. I took our interlaced hands and lifted her head. I looked her in the eyes.

"Annabeth, I really don't care if you don't love me back. As long as you care for me, I would be happy."

"No, Percy, of course I love you back. I just wanted to hear it come from you to me first. I didn't want to over hear it by accident."

"Annabeth, it doesn't matter where or how you heard it as long as you know it's true and that I mean it ."

"Okay." She said softly.

I leaned closer towards Annabeth and kissed her softly on her cheek. I was leaning back when Annabeth grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into a better kiss on the lips. Her lips were cold dispite that warm, summer air. She kissed me until we heard a growl. I pulled back and looked over Annabeth's shoulder. She saw me looking and turned around.

Britney was standing there glaring at Annabeth. "So, I'm guessing you didn't break up with her yet." She said through gritted teeth.

"He's not going to break up with me." Annabeth spoke for me.

"Give it a week at tops. You two will be over and Percy and I will be the new couple."

Annabeth stood up fast and took out her Celestial Bronze knife. She pressed the flat of the blade against Britney's neck. "Shut up, and I won't press this blade right through your neck."

I would have said something, but I knew if I did that blade might be pressed against my throat.

Britney held up her hands defensively. "That's what everybody from the Aphrodite cabin thinks."

Annabeth's hand that was holding to her knife dropped to her side, and Britney let out a soft sigh of releif. Annabeth turned around and faced me. She looked me in the eye and said to Britney, "Well, you all are wrong. We aren't going to be breaking up because I love him, and he loves me. So just get out of here and don't _ever _ flirt with my boyfriend again, or this blade will have your blood on it."

Britney scampered away without another word.

I walked up to Annabeth and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back, and I heard her blade dropped to the floor. The conch horn sounded, signaling dinner time. I pulled back from Annabeth and grabbed her left hand. I played with the finger next to her pinky, the ring finger, and thought to myself, _I can't wait until I propose now._


	11. Fourth of July

**This story takes place during the summer after TBOTL at the beginning of July. Since Percy and Annabeth were not hanging out and talking a lot during this time, you have to think that they weren't and Percy spent most of his summer at camp. Also, since the story from the Demigod Files is about this same fourth of July, you have to also pretend that that one did not happen. Thanks! Enjoy! I will try to get up the next chapter for Kylie Cole by the end up the week!**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie and Silena;<strong>

Charlie and Silena were sitting on a bench at Camp, talking and kissing, when Silena saw Percy and Annabeth walking down by the beach.

Silena sighed and asked quietly, "What are we going to do about them, Charlie?"

Charlie looked in the direction of where his girlfriend was looking and said, "You mean about Percy and Annabeth liking each other, but not dating? Why do we have to do anything?"

Silena looked at him shockingly. "Because they are so perfect to each other!"

"If they are that perfect then I'm sure they will get together eventually."

"But eventually could take forever. They have liked each other for at least a year, and neither of them have done anything to get them closer than best friends."

"That's true, on our extent of knowledge. Do you have a plan?"

She thought for a minute before she smiled. "Well, it's almost Fourth of July, and the fireworks show is like the most romantic thing at camp. Every couple goes to it. They always sit together, so why don't we convince Percy to try to kiss Annabeth or at least do something to get them together?"

"That is a wonderful idea."

"Okay, I'll go talk to him."

She was about to stand up, but Charlie grabbed her hand and said, "We are going together to the fireworks show, right?"

She leaned in and whispered, "Of course." before closing the space between their lips.

**Percy's POV;**

"Hey, Percy." a voice called from behind me.

I turned around and saw Silena standing behind me with her usual, cheerful smile. "Hi, Silena."

"I have a question that only you can answer."

"What is it?"

"I saw you and Annabeth earlier walking down by the beach, and I got to thinking about you two. You two just looked so cute together and would make a really cute couple. So, why aren't you two a couple?"

I blushed bright red. "W-what?" I stammered.

"I was just wondering. If you don't know, that's okay. But if you can't answer that question then maybe you can answer this one: Do you want to date Annabeth?"

I opened my mouth slightly to say something, but no words came out. More heat rose into my cheeks, and I was sure that my whole face was red.

"Come on, Percy. Do you like her?" Silena urged.

"Sure, I mean yeah, I guess. But, it's not like it matters. She doesn't like me back."

Silena smiled widely. "Are you sure?"

I was about to say yes, but something stopped me. I remembered that one kiss in Mt. Saint Helen's. I tried not to think about it as least as possible because it hurt my head and confused me, but it's hard to forget about something like that.

Before I could respond, Silena said, "Okay, so you don't know if she likes you back. Figure it out if she does or doesn't."

"How?" was all I was able to make out in my state of shock.

"Try to make a move. Say something that happened between you two that would bring up romantic sparks." She grasped my arm and said, "Just do something, please."

They way she was talking made it seem like it was life or death, and it made me nervous for her. "Okay, I'll try."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Thanks, Percy." Her smile came back, and she walked off.

Why did I tell her that I liked Annabeth? I didn't even know that, yet. A better question was how could I possibly try to get us together?

I turned around and walked back towards my cabin to figure out how I could answer those questions.

**Two days later (4th of July)**

**Annabeth's POV;**

When I saw Percy for the first time alone, sitting on the beach, in the past two days, I walked down to him. It seemed as if he didn't even notice me, yet. He was just sitting, criss-crossed on the edge of the water, staring into it. I sat down next to him and said, "Hey, Percy." He didn't even moved. "Percy, Percy!"

I shook his arm. His back finally straightened, and he looked at me in a dazed state. He blinked twice and shook his head. "Oh, hi, Annabeth. When did you get here?"

"Just like a minute ago. Are you okay?"

He thought for a second. "I've been better."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I swear. I'll be fine."

I studied his face, and decided that he didn't want to talk about it. "Okay, so are we sitting together tonight?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure." He mumbled quietly.

"Are you sure you are okay? I've never seen you like this." I was really starting to get worried.

He took a deep breath. "I'll be okay soon. It's just a small headache. Don't worry, okay?"

I grabbed his arm. "Just let me know if you need anything." He nodded his head. "I'll see you tonight, then."

I let go of his arm and stood up. I started walking back towards my cabin, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Percy. I wanted to run back to him and demand him to tell me what was bothering him, but I had this weird feeling that I was part of his problem.

**Later that day**

**Percy's POV;**

Relationships make my head hurt. They always have and they probably always will. I'm not sure why, but I sure wish I did. Maybe then, I could fix that problem, so I don't act like an idiot when I'm around somebody I like.

Anyways, I had gotten a huge headache from the whole Annabeth and me thing, and it hadn't given me a chance to figure out what I was going to do today. I tried getting some extra sleep, going to the beach, taking a short swim, but nothing worked and the headache stayed for two days. The migraine started to hurt so much yesterday when I had woken up, I was almost forced to go to the infirmary, but I bared through it. But, the bright side is that the less time before the show started, the more my headache pain started to go away.

By the time dinner started, I could hardly even feel the pain. When I sat down after giving some of my food to the gods, I saw Annabeth smiling and laughing with her siblings at her table. She caught my eye and smiled at me. I felt my heart skip a small beat and heat rose to me cheeks. I looked away, and started picking at my food.

After everybody was done, I was about to get up to leave when Annabeth walked over to me. "Somebody's looking better."

I smiled. "Yeah, my headache is almost totally gone."

"Good, then you won't be all in pain tonight."

"Yep."

"Well, I'll see you soon. Don't forget a beach blanket or something to sit on."

"I won't." I smiled more.

"Meet me at my cabin at seven, okay."

"Okay."

She walked off with a smile on her face. I still had no idea how I was going to get Annabeth to go out with me. Then, it came to me: instead of thinking about how to plan this 'date', I'm just going to improvise and hope something works out. Maybe that's why my head hurt all day long; I was thinking too hard. And I guess I was thinking too hard because I really wanted something to work out with us.

I went to the camp fire and forgot completely about my ordeal. By the time it was over, and I was back at my cabin, it was 6:30. I changed out of my orange camp shirt and into a clean one. I grabbed a blanket, folded it up, and started walking over to Annabeth's cabin.

I knocked on the door and she opened the door with a brush in her hand. "Hey, Percy. Give me a second, I wanna put my hair up."

She was wearing a green shirt, but not a t-shirt; almost like a dressy shirt. Her black skinny jeans were in perfect condition besides the small rip above her knee. She brushed her hair back and tied it back with a hairband that matched the color of her shirt and sandals. She tossed her brush on her bunk and pulled her shirt down.

"Okay, we can go now." She said as she smiled.

We walked down to the beach where some campers had a small barge filled with the fireworks floating in the water up ahead. Mostly everybody was there already, so we decided to sit near the back, which was fine by me. I laid the blanket down, and Annabeth sat down and kicked off her sandals.

I sat down next to her, but left an unusually large gap between us. Annabeth frowned. "I thought you said you were feeling better."

"I am. I just think I'm coming down with a cough or something, and I don't want to get you sick." I lied. Truthfully, I was too nervous to sit even somewhat close to her. I looked at the palm of my hands and noticed that they were sweating like crazy.

"Okay." She looked at me for a couple seconds, but whatever she was thinking, she pushed out of her thoughts. She propped herself up on her elbows and leaned back.

There was a silence between us on the outside, but my head was blaring with Silena repeating the same sentence. _Say something that happened between you two that would bring up romantic sparks. Romantic sparks. Romantic sparks._

I took a deep breath and forced myself to form words. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

I looked at her and noticed that her eyes were closed. That seemed to make it easier, but I still looked away from her. "Do you remember what happened last summer?" That one kiss was the biggest thing I could think of that had created some romantic sparks. I had to bring it up.

"The battle of the labyrinth." Annabeth replied simply.

"But do you remember what happened inside the labyrinth?" I looked at her, and her eyes were still closed.

"We almost got killed a bunch of times. We lost Grover and Tyson then got them back. We met a few gods. That stupid Shynx annoyed me. We watched Pan fade. You destroyed... Mt. Saint Helen's." Her voice became softer when she said the last three words. Annabeth's cheeks turned red and she opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"Is that it?"

She looked away from me and said, "Yeah, that's all the things that were really important that I can remember."

I sighed and brought my knees up to my chin. She acted like it didn't even happen. She probably just wants to forget about it completely. The first firework launched up in the air and exploded in a million colors. Everybody started cheering, but Annabeth and I sat there silently.

The colors and sounds were amazing and beautiful, but I was too depressed to even really acknowledge them that much. I felt so horrible. I was so close to bringing up that kiss, but now it was gone. I could have pressed harder. Maybe started with something else. I felt like it was all my fault.

After the last firework exploded and the sky was dark once again, everybody started getting up and walking back to their cabins. Annabeth helped me fold my blanket, and I told her I would walk her back to her cabin.

"It's not like I'll get lost or anything, Percy." She said.

"I know, I just don't want to go back to my empty cabin. It gets kind of depressing when you're in there all alone."

"Okay."

Annabeth didn't want to go straight back to her cabin, so we went to mine to drop off the blanket and then across to hers. By the time we reached her cabin door, there was nobody outside anymore.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said blankly. I was about to walk away, but Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Percy, I'm sorry." She looked right into my eyes.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have ignored it. I was the one who did kiss you. I just thought you were going to die, and I didn't want you to die thinking that there was nothing between us. I didn't know what I was doing though. The whole prophecy thing saying that I would loose somebody I loved, and my first thought was that it was you, so I was in a state of shock practically every time I saw you. I kind of wish I hadn't kissed you, but not like because it was a horrible kiss or anything. I mean it was wonderful, but it just made everything with us difficult and confusing. I thought that when you came back alive that there would be an us. But then there was nothing, and I was so mad at you, but then I was mad at myself more because I was the kissed you, knowing that it would ruin our friendship if you came back alive and then nothing happened. But the point of all of this is-"

Before she could go on anymore with her point, I put my hands on the sides of her neck and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. After about twenty seconds, I pulled back from her lips but kept my hands on her neck. "I just really wanted to kiss you. And you were talking too much." I whispered.

Annabeth still had her eyes closed when I turned around and started to walk back. After three steps, I'm guessing Annabeth came out of her shock because she grabbed my hand and said, "Wait, Percy."

I turned back around and saw that Annabeth was half smiling. She pulled on my hand, and I stepped closer. "Don't be sorry, but next time try this."

She put my hands on her hips and then wrapped hers around my neck. She pulled herself closer to me until our bodies were as close as they could get. Then, she finally pressed her lips against mine, and neither of us pulled away until we ran out of air to breath.

We were still pressed together, so I whispered, "There's going to be a next time?"

She laughed quietly and whispered, "Absolutely."


	12. OneShots

**Okay, I was looking at my other story that I am trying to finish, Kylie Cole-Irregular Demigod, and I realized that like nobody is looking at it. So, until I get some reviews and visitors, I will not be updating this story at much as I have. I want to have at least a total of 50 visitors to that story in May, and some reviews, which shouldn't be that hard considering the fact that I have had at least 900 on this story alone this month. Please look at it. It's not that bad of a story, and I'm not trying to be conceited, but people have told me that. **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter that is only about one-shots.**

**Hint: The bold stuff before the actual story starts is the background stuff, which means you need to read it to understand when and what is happening.**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>The Elevator<p>

**Annabeth and Percy are dating and they are coming down from a building when the elevator they were on alone stops suddenly.**

I pushed the emergency call button for about the millionth time. The stupid elevator was broken and nobody was coming to help. I had been stuck in here for about twenty minutes, but it felt like it had been hours. Thank the gods, the lights were still on.

The other person that I was stuck in the elevator with wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Annabeth, you do realize that pressing that button a bazillion times won't help them come any quicker."

Percy Jackson, of course. It had to be him. Out of all the people in the whole entire world it had to be him that I would get stuck in an idiotic elevator with.

I pushed his arms off me and crossed my arms. He turned me around and asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked at the floor without a word. He stuck his head into my view, and I looked to the right. He sighed and then started laughing.

"What?" I snapped at him.

He looked at me with an amused smile and said, "You're still shy being around me alone, aren't you? We've been dating for almost three months and have known each other since we were twelve. And you are still shy."

I punched him in the arm. "Don't be stupid. I'm not shy. I just want to get out of this stupid elevator." I said as he rubbed his arm. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I was positive that I was blushing bright red. Never mind about being glad the lights were on. I wish they would just flicker off right now.

"Liar." I heard him say under his breath. I punched him in the arm, again. He kissed me on the cheek lightly. "Hey, it's okay, Annabeth. I really don't care. Besides, I was shy around you before we were dating. That's why you made all the first moves." He smiled that goofy smile that I couldn't resist.

"Fine. I forgive you for thinking that I was shy around you." I grumbled as he kissed me on the lips.

I wanted to stay mad at him, but I knew I couldn't. Our make-out session lasted for about five minutes. When we finally pulled apart, I leaned back against the wall and slid my back down the wall into a sitting position. Percy followed my actions and then he put his arm around my shoulder, and I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes as I listened to Percy's steady heartbeat and the constant rise and fall of his chest; I could have fallen asleep like this, but I was wide awake now.

I guess being stuck in an elevator with my Seaweed Brain wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>The Waitress<p>

**Percy and Annabeth are still going out. They are about 17 or 18 and they are on a typical dinner date.**

"All right, sweetie. I'll have your food ready in a sec." Our waitress, Wendy, said with a cheerful smile directed at Percy. She had curly brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She looked our age, 17 probably almost 18, and was clearly try to flirt with Percy, who was being totally oblivious to it, like always, even though I was sitting right across from him.

Percy smiled at her, and she left our table while I gritted my teeth. He looked at me and his smile was replaced with a look of confusion. "What's the matter?" He asked me.

I looked in the direction that Wendy had walked off in and grumbled, "I don't like our waitress."

"Why not? She's really nice."

"Yeah, nice." I said sarcastically. "She was totally flirting with you."

"What are you talking about? She wasn't flirting with me." He replied, obviously surprised by this news to him.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please, Percy. Anybody within a mile could tell you she was."

He grabbed my hands over the table and shook his head at me. "Why do you care?"

"Because I don't like pretty girls flirting with my boyfriend when I'm sitting right in front of you."

"So what? I love you, not her, not girls from my school that try to flirt with me too, not anybody else whose name is not Annabeth Chase."

I sighed. "I love you, too, but it would be nice if girls still didn't flirt with you. But it's not my, nor your, fault that you're so hansom and so easy to fall in love with."

Percy smiled and leaned over the table to kiss me on the lips. When we pulled apart I saw Wendy standing next to our table, glaring at me. "Please try to minimize your public displays of affection. It disrupts other customers. And employees." She said before she walked away.

I smiled and started laughing quietly.

"I think she'll stop now." Percy laughed along with me.

I quickly stood up and slid into the side of our booth table that my boyfriend was sitting on. I wrapped my arm around his side and rested my head on his shoulder. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as Wendy came and dropped our plate of spaghetti on the table.

I laughed quietly. I wonder why Wendy even bothered flirting with Percy when she obviously know that we were going to share this plate of spaghetti and spaghetti is a really romantic food choice, especially when the restaurant uses really long noodles.

By the time we had finished our plate, which included us eating the same noodle so many times you would almost think that Percy was purposely trying to get the same noodle as me, I didn't even remember who Wendy was, and I don't think Percy did either.

* * *

><p>Our Son Can't Keep Secrets<p>

**Annabeth and Percy are adults, married, and have one son, Aiden (Yes, that is a real name in case you were wondering). They are still demigods, which means there is still all the Greek gods and all that stuff. Aiden is a quarter-blood, which I'm not sure if that is a real thing, but you can figure out what it means, so he can see through The Mist.**

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I play with your pointy pen?" My four year old son said as he ran up to me.

I ruffled his blonde hair and took out my pen. I uncapped it and handed the sword to him. "Be careful, Aiden. Your mommy doesn't like you playing with it."

"Okay, daddy. I won't tell mommy." He ran away waving Riptide. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it's not like it was the first time Aiden ever held Riptide. I went back to writing my article for _Sea World Weekly_.

A few moments later I heard the front door open and close.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what daddy gave me!" I heard Aiden shout.

"Oh, I see daddy gave that to you. Well, daddy is going to be sleeping on the couch tonight." I heard my wife say from the door.

Annabeth walked into the living room with her arms crossed and our son hiding behind her legs. She leaned up against the wall besides me and glared at me. Her hair was dripping water and her coat looked damp.

"I see our son doesn't know how to keep secrets." I got up from the couch and scooped up Aiden. "What happened to 'I won't tell mommy'?"

"What happened to 'Don't worry, baby. I won't let him use my sword again'?" Annabeth asked as she took the sword out of her blonde-haired, sea green-eyed, four year old. She grabbed the cap and touched the sword. It turned back into a ball-point pen again.

I held up my hands defensively, after I set Aiden on the ground. "Hey, it's not my fault! He asked, and I couldn't say no after looking in his eyes."

"Now, you know how I feel." Annabeth grumbled. "You still shouldn't let a four year old play with a sword."

"I know." I admitted as I looked down at the floor. I still disagree, but when it came to Annabeth, you do not want to argue with her and say she's wrong.

Annabeth lifted my chin with her finger, so I was looking right into her beautiful, wonderful, gray eyes. "I know it's hard to say no to eyes like those." She pointed to my eyes. "So, I forgive you."

"Do I get a kiss?" I asked with a goofy smile.

She rolled her eyes, and said, "I love that face."

I was about to say something, but she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into a kiss.

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Aiden said as he ran around us.

I pulled away, and Annabeth scooped him up. "So, what would you say if I kissed you?" She asked as she started kissing Aiden all over.

"How come you never do that to me?" I whined playfully.

Annabeth pushed me gently, but couldn't help smiling.


	13. In 'Frisco

**I am so sorry again for being offline for such a long period of time. I kept coming up with ideas and I kept writing stories of my laptop, but our internet at my house was screwed up so I was unable to get online. I will try to put as many chapters as I can up over the next two weeks because I am in California with my uncle and he has internet, but after that I may not update until school starts up again because I'm moving to a different house over the summer also and we will get new internet service. I noticed that I have like forty stories in my computer for Percabeth, so what I have decided to do is that I'm going to go up to like twenty chapters here, then I will do another forty in 'More Percabeth Stories' then I will probably do another called, 'Even More Percabeth Stories'. I got a lot on my plate, so just bare with me through this. Sorry for the super long AN. Also, don't forget to look at my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I'd be dead with happiness. I'm not quite sure how Rick is still alive. If owning PJO didn't make him die of happiness, I would have thought that the angry mob of kids would have got him for not putting in the reunion.**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p>In 'Frisco<p>

**Intro: Percy and Annabeth are 18 and dating. Annabeth is spending her spring break in California with her dad and her spring break last for two weeks. They haven't said they loved each other, yet, but who knows. Maybe this is a story about them saying it for the first time. You'll just have to read and find out. :)**

I grabbed my school binder and textbook, trying to block out the noise of my half-brothers screaming, and walked outside to the back of the house. I shut the sliding glass door and leaned against it, closing and my eyes and soaking in the peace and silence. I sighed and walked over to the netted trampoline in the backyard. I get on and zip up the one and only entrance. I faced my back to it and open my textbook to the page I was doing my assignment from.

It took me a while to read the questions, but I managed to get through at least twenty of the twenty-five before I felt somebody step on the trampoline. "Bobby or Matthew, I came out here to get some peace and distance from you two," I said angrily without turning back around.

That didn't stop them from coming closer. I turned my head around, ready to tell them off, but I only manage to get a quick glance of green eyes before he pressed his warm lips to me. I closed my eyes as I absorbed the kiss and turned my body around so I'm facing him when we pull away. I wanted to keep kissing him, since I hadn't seen him for a week, and I had missed his kisses.

I opened my eyes and saw a smiling Percy. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him close to me as he hugged me tightly. I pulled apart and smiled. "Why are you here? More importantly, how are you here?" I excitedly ask him.

He laughed. "Well, it's a pretty funny story actually. I went to the ocean for a while, you know because it was hot and stuff unlike here where it was apparently raining. Anyways, I went into the water and I guess I drifted off because the next thing I knew I was way out far from the coast and some fish were swirling around. I helped them with another one of their problems then went back up to the surface, but I was too tired to swim all the way back, so I focused on the shore, hoping that I could just pop back there, but then you popped into my head and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in a small puddle in front of your house with real clothes on. I went up to the door and knocked and your dad looked really surprised that I was here, but he still let me in. Then I was on this trampoline, kissing you."

I joined him in his laughter. "You're crazy."

I leaned in for another kiss, but I didn't want to pull away, and I'm pretty sure Percy didn't either, so we ended up making out for several minutes on the trampoline. We could have kissed longer, but Percy pulled back suddenly and blushed red as he looked over my shoulder. I turned my head around and saw my father looking at us, not mad, but probably embarrassed.

"I know you two like each other and are dating, and I don't mind that you kiss, but try to do it in private where people can't see you," My dad said to the both of us before turning on his heel and walking back inside quickly.

Once the sliding glass door was shut, Percy looked at me and asked simply, "Your room?"

I smiled. "Let me finish these last couple of problems then we can go up there."

He sighed as I looked back down at the textbook in my lap. By the time I was finished reading the first question, Percy became bored and started playing with a loose chunk of my hair that had fallen out from behind my ear. He twisted his fingers in and out of the curl, trying to preoccupy himself. He soon got bored with that and started to bounce lightly, while still sitting.

I glared up at him slightly and he instantly stopped. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ground below us. I reached on hand over and rubbed his back lightly to calm him and get his ADHD to stop acting up right now. My fingers moved up and down and somehow they end up at the small of his back. Even I felt the chill that went down and back up his spine. I snapped my hand back as he jumped up and turned back around to face me.

"Why do you always do that to me?" Percy asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know I was close to there. Just like all the other times." I looked back down at my textbook. He hated it when I touched the small of his back, but my hands seemed to always make it back to that same spot several times. "I just finished the last one so we can go upstairs now."

We jumped down from the trampoline and went up to my room to be alone. Percy looked around as we entered through the door, probably since he had never been in my room before and probably won't ever be in here again. His eyes stopped as he saw my desk, which was filled with a mountain of designs for just about everything. "Wow, Annabeth. I thought you were neater than me. Guess I was wrong." He smiled and I glared at him.

"Hey, I haven't been here in a while. I forgot about all these designs." I looked through a couple of designs and stopped on one. "There's that design. I was looking for that for like a month."

I looked back at Percy and smiled. I walked right up to him and wrapped my arms around him and brought him into a kiss that he couldn't help but respond to. Percy got me pressed up against my door and had his hands placed gently on my neck.

It seemed like minuted had passed when Percy pulled back long enough to take a breath. He was about to lean back in to kiss me again when I stopped. "I love you," I whispered to him as I stared into his green eyes. I loved his eyes so much. I loved Percy so much.

"I love you too. I always have, Annabeth." He searched my face for anything, but all he should have found was happiness. He pressed his lips against mine again.


	14. A Day in the Closet

**I just wanted to say that I loved writing this story. I got the idea while reading a story similar to this, but not the same. Don't forget to R&R and to look at my other stories.**

* * *

><p>A Day in the Closet<p>

**Intro: Percy and Annabeth are 15 and are NOT dating. This is after TBOTL book, but the same summer. Percy and Annabeth were acting as distant and had a lot of tension and awkwardness when they were alone together because of the kiss.**

Connor and Travis Stoll strolled up to us as Annabeth and I walked near the water of Long Island Sound in the early morning. "Hey, we need you two in the Big House," Travis said.

"What for?" Annabeth asked.

The two had a sly smile on their face. "We just need you," Connor said as they started walking towards the Big House.

Annabeth and I followed hesitantly behind them. We walked up the steps into the Big House, up the stairs to the third floor, down the long hallway, into an empty room, and to a closet door.

The Stolls still had that smile on their faces. "In there," Connor said.

I opened the door to the closet and saw nothing. It was totally empty. I stepped in the cramped space and looked back at the Stolls and Annabeth. "There's nothing in here."

Connor and Travis glanced at each other and nodded while Annabeth continued looking into the closet. Then, they pushed her in here with me. She shrieked and fell into my arms as the door closed on us. We looked into each others eyes for a second before Annabeth pulled apart and started banging on the door.

"Get the key, Travis." I heard Connor say through the door.

I backed up to the farthest end of the closet while Annabeth pounded her fist on the door and tried to push it open. "Connor and Travis, you better open this door right now!" Annabeth screamed.

I heard loud laughter. "We'll come back later!" One of them said as their footsteps started walking toward the door. Then they were gone.

Annabeth gave up on the door and turned around to face me, though it was hard since the only light coming in was from the bottom of the door. She slid her hand up along the side of the closet that was right near the door and a single bulb hanging from the ceiling lit up.

Although I was at the end of the closet and Annabeth was at the door, we were practically in each others faces. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. She slid down the door and sat on the ground. I sat down across from her and our knees were pressed into each others.

"Don't you have one of those bobby things?" I asked Annabeth

She closed her eyes and laid her head against the door. "A bobby pin? No."

"Why do you think they locked us in here?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Why are boys so stupid?" She muttered.

A little while later I knew why they had locked us in here. It was pretty obvious, but I just didn't want to admit it earlier. "They trapped us in here to get us together, didn't they?" I finally asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Congratulations!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "It only took you an hour to figure that out!"

"You know, I couldn't hurt you to be nice to me."

She shook her head and looked up at the light bulb.

I sighed and ignored her. I was used to her being mean to me like this but that doesn't mean I like her doing it. We sat there in awkward silence and soon my ADHD started affecting me. I couldn't just sit there and stay still, so I ended up snapping me pointer finger back and forth. It started to hurt but at least it kept me preoccupied.

It seemed like a decade had gone by since we were first pushed in this stupid closet when Annabeth spoke again. "I'm sorry, Percy."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to you being mean to me."

She just sighed. "Not that."

Now I'm confused. "Then what?"

She sighed again. "Do you remember what happened on my quest? When it was just you and me all alone? When we ki-"

"Yeah." I interrupted her, kind of hoping she would just drop the subject. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about what happened a not that long ago.

"I'm sorry about that." That's not dropping the subject like I hoped she would.

I sighed. I can't keep avoiding this. "Why did you apologize?"

"Because I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have... kissed you. I don't know what I was thinking when I did. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize about that, Annabeth." Now, I wasn't even thinking before I was talking. The words are just coming out of my mouth.

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't stupid of you to do that. And I guess I'm glad you did."

She lowered her voice to a mumble. "Yeah, that's why nothing happened afterward."

I kept silent for a minute and then sighed. I couldn't believe I was going to do what I was think about at that moment. While Annabeth had her eyes closed I quickly leaned forward and kissed her. She jerked back a little at first, but then relaxed.

I pulled away a couple seconds later and smiled at Annabeth, even though she has the most shocked expression I have even seen. "See? That was incredibly stupid of me to do, but that's not going to stop me. And I'm not going to apologize for kissing you."

Her shock turned into happiness and Annabeth smiled widely. She leaned forward and gave me a short kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, she bit her bottom lip. "What?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I just thought it would have been really weird kissing you, but it wasn't at all."

I smiled. "Since we just ruined our chance of ever being just friends even more than before, does that mean we can finally go out?"

She looked at me happily, but also with a little curiosity. "What the hell? Sure."

I just smile at her. I felt amazing. I was now dating an amazing girl. This was all amazing. "You know, I just realized that if we both sat next to each other on the same side of this closet that we could probably be able to stretch out our legs."

"My intelligence is already starting to rub off on you." She slid over to me and squished herself next to me.

"That, or I was always smart in my own ways at the right times." I joked.

"Whatever floats your boat, Seaweed Brain." She gave me a sly smile and leaned her head against my shoulder.

My arm that was closest to her was feeling really smashed so I decided to wrap it around Annabeth's shoulder. This felt nice, and not weird at all. I leaned over and kissed her. I wasn't a short kiss, and it felt like it went on for hours. It probably would have if we didn't hear the closet door open and laughter exploding.

I pulled apart and looked at Connor and Travis Stoll as they doubled over in laughter. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I offered my hand to Annabeth and she took it and stood up.

I wanted to push them over as I walked past them for locking us in their, even if it did get Annabeth and me together. Annabeth had the same idea, but she actually pushed Travis and he fell on his butt, still laughing his head off. I took Connor and did the same to him.

Annabeth looked over at me and smiled. "Let's go. I'm starving."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around Annabeth's shoulder again as we walked out of the room.


	15. Trying to get Close

Trying to get Close

**Intro: Annabeth and Percy have only been dating for a really little whille. When they went on their first date, both of them were scared to act like a real couple because they used to be so close and it felt really weird to them. Now they are going on their second date, which will be going to a movie. Oh, and Annabeth's family lives in the same city as Percy.**

I opened the door to Percy's car and smiled at him sitting in the driver's seat. Once I shut the door, my brand new boyfriend drove off down the street. My knee started automatically bouncing up and down from my nervousness. Our last date didn't go so well. We acted exactly like how we would have if we had been just friends hanging out. It made me frustrated, even thought it was half my fault since I was probably scared just as much as Percy seemed to do anything.

I softly sighed as Percy pulled into the parking lot in front of the movie theater. Before I could reach for the door handle, Percy asked, "Which movie do you want to see?"

I looked at the marque sign above the ticket stand outside and my eye caught the name of a movie I had been dying to see since I first saw the trailer on tv. "The Woman in Black," I told him with a smile.

He smiled back and got out of the car. We walked to the ticket stand and got two tickets. As we walked in to the building I turned around and noticed that the sun was already starting to dip down behind buildings.

We got in line for the snack area, and I got a soda while Percy got a soda and small popcorn. We walked to our theater and found out that it was one of the smaller ones, and practically empty, so we sat in the very back, where there were only two seats in that row. A few more people came in and in a couple of minutes the lights dimmed and the movie started.

About ten minutes into the movie something strange happened. I was just sitting there with my arm on the arm rest when Percy slipped his hand into mine and intertwined his fingers around mine. I was surprised at first, but didn't let go. I almost looked over at him, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I think I actually squeezed his hand during the whole movie, and even more when something popped out.

When the movie ended, I stood up and let go of Percy's hand reluctantly. I had even realized that I had lost all feeling in my fingers until they let go of Percy's. I smiled as Percy followed me out of the theater and out to the car. We got in and started driving off into the night.

"Well, that was a good movie," Percy said after driving for about two minutes.

I wasn't sure if he was talking about the actual movie, which was pretty good, or if he was talking about the part where he was holding my hand. I looked over at him as he kept his eyes on the road. "Yeah, it sure was." I was talking about the latter.

We finally got to my house, and Percy walked me up to my door. He looked like he was about to say something so I spoke before he could. "Percy, you know when two people are dating they usually kiss, right? That means you can kiss me."

He sighed. "I'm really sorry, Annabeth. I want to kiss you, I really do, but I just keep thinking that it would be really weird because we are best friends."

A little smile appears on my lips, and I step closer to Percy. I wrapped my arms around his back and stood up tall to reach up to his lips. I pressed my lips onto his. To me, this kiss didn't feel weird at all, it felt amazing and wonderful. I wanted to keep kissing him, but I wanted to know if it felt weird to him. I attempted to pull back, but Percy had other ideas. His arms pulled me so close to him that our bodies were pressed right up to each other.

We had to pull back eventually because we ran out of breath. I backed up a little and smiled at Percy. "Are you better now?"

He laughed and smiled. "Yeah, I am. Can we do that again?"

I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before saying, "Bye."

"Bye."

He turned back and started walking to his car. I opened the door and stepped inside. I leaned up against the front door. I closed my eyes and smiled. I quickly turned back around and looked through the peephole in the door. Percy looked at my door from his car and smiled as he drove off. I turned back around with my smile still on my face.

My dad walked from the living room to the kitchen and saw me standing there with a smile. "Good date with Percy?"

"Yeah, it was amazing," I told him.

He studied me carefully. "Good, now I can have that awkward talk with him about you." He smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." I walked to my room with a smile for reasons too many to count.


	16. Oneshots 2

**He's my boyfriend**

**Intro: Percy and Annabeth are dating and are 16. Annabeth goes to a public school in Manhattan and her dad and family live in the same city.**

I was sitting in one of my least favorite classes: reading. Well, actually I love to read, I just can hardly read anything besides Ancient Greek, which, sadly is not the language that most people read or speak at school. At least not in America. I could probably understand people if I went to Greece though, but most of them won't speak Ancient Greek. Where could I go that people would speak like that all the time? I guess the only really place would be at camp, but I could only go their on school breaks.

Ugh! Stupid ADHD! I missed the teachers instruction while I wasn't concentrating. I even missed the loud bell ring, signaling that last period had finally started.

I looked around and saw others opening their notebooks to a blank page and looking up at the white board. I opened my notebook and was reminded to looked for the picture of my boyfriend. I loved looking at his picture, but so did every other girl in my class.

"Look at him! I bet he's a great kisser!" A girl in my class shrieked quietly when she saw the picture.

Katrina, another girl in my class, who I absolutely hated, walked by as she got a textbook from the back of the classroom and saw the picture. "How on Earth did you get a guy like that? He looks way too hot for you," She said with a spat.

She probably would have said more, if she got the chance before I hit her, but didn't get to because the teacher yelled at her to go sit down. Katrina walked back to her desk and started giggling and whispering with her girly friends. They are probably worse than the children of Aphrodite. And that's really saying something.

About forty minutes later the last bell rang and everybody filed out of the classroom. I was walking out the front doors when I saw a familiar blue car, surrounded by Katrina and her annoying group, parked nearby. I walked up to the car and saw an even more familiar guy leaning against the right side of the car. I stood behind the group of girls, waiting for somebody to notice me.

"Why are you dating that scummy girl, Annabeth?" One of Katrina's friends asked darkly.

"First of all, Annabeth is not scummy. She's amazing. And I'm dating her because I want to be with her, and I always will," Percy said matter-of-fact. He still hadn't noticed me yet.

"But she's so out of your league. You need to date somebody who is in your league. Like me. I'm single, and looking for a hot boyfriend. Interested?" Katrina leaned next to Percy on the car.

She pushed her body right next to his and put an arm around his shoulder. I was about to stomp up to Katrina and rip her arm off when Percy looked like he was about to do the same. His eyes slightly flared a darker green, which I had started noticing a while ago when he got mad. He grabbed Katrina's wrist and unwrapped her arm from her shoulder. Percy dropped her arm and scooted away from Katrina.

"If you say that you are in my league then I don't want to be in your league. Plus, I could care less whose league I'm in or not in. Now get off my car." His eyes became an even more darker.

I pushed my way through Katrina's circle and hugged Percy. He wrapped his arm's around me, and I swore he stuck his tongue out to a shocked Katrina. Percy pulled away from me and kissed me in front of all the others girls.

They all groaned as we pulled away. Percy opened the door to the passenger side and I slid in. He closed the door and walked around to the other side. He started the car, and I rolled the window down.

I waved my hand and said calmly with a smile, "Bye, Katrina. I'll see you after I'm done making out with my wonderful boyfriend."

I watched her eyes flare out of rage, her teeth gritted, and she stomp off before I rolled up the window and Percy sped off. He grabbed my hand while he kept the other one on the steering wheel.

I kissed him on the cheek as he said, "You're amazing, Wise Girl. You know that?"

"Of course I know it, Seaweed Brain."

**Picnic**

**Intro: Percy and Annabeth are dating. They decided to go to camp for winter break and they are both 17.**

I walked outside of my cabin towards Long Island Sound. The sun was raining its sunshine down on camp, even though there was a cold breeze and some clouds passing through the blue sky. I just was walking past Percy's cabin when I heard a loud noise come from inside. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. I saw Percy with his back facing me, sitting on the floor throwing trash and clothes around his cabin.

"Percy? What are you doing?" I asked.

When I spoke, he jumped ten feet in the air. He turned around and smiled at me. "Um, I was just... cleaning?" He said stupidly.

"Yes, because your cabin looks _much _ cleaner than it was before." I picked up a shirt and tossed it at Percy.

He threw the shirt behind him and stood up. "So, where were you going?"

"I was going to the beach real quick." Something caught my eye sitting behind Percy. I looked around and asked, "What's that?"

Percy turned around and grabbed it and a blanket. "It's a picnic basket. Do you wanna?"

I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go."

We walked up Half-Blood Hill and sat on the top next to the tree that used to hold the daughter of Zeus's spirit. He laid the blanket down for both of us to sit down and set the picnic basket on top. I sat down next to Percy with my shoulder pressed against his.

He opened the basket and pulled out two sandwich He handed one to me and kept the other one to himself. I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking if he gave me my favorite, peanut butter and jelly. He nodded his head. He unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite. I opened mine and started digging in. My sandwich tasted so good, I had to wonder if Percy actually made this or if he just left camp to go to the store a couple blocks down from Camp.

When we were done eating, he asked if I wanted some fruit, but I told him that I wasn't hungry. I laid down on the blanket and stared at the clouds drifting by. Percy watched me lay there. I cold breeze blew nearby, and it made me shiver.

"Do you want my jacket?" Percy offered.

"No, I'm fine," I replied.

He didn't listen because he started taking off his jacket. I realized I was super cold so I took his jacket and put it on. His arms are longer than mine so the sleeves stuck out way past my fingertips.

Percy smiled at me and said, "You look cute."

"Thanks."

This time Percy laid down on the blanket and closed his eyes. He laid there looking so handsome. I thought of what it would be like to know some one dating Percy, and it made me jealous of that girl, even though it wasn't true. I put that thought out my mind, and laid down next to Percy on the soft blanket. I squished right next to my wonderful boyfriend.

We just laid there for what felt like hours looking at the clouds drifting by. It felt wonderful to just lay there calmly and do nothing. We heard the dinner horn go off, but we didn't move at all. The sun set eventually, and the stars became bright. I pointed out all the constellations to Percy, even though I had shown him countless times before.

We laid there silently looking at the dark sky until Percy talked. "Guess what?" He whispered into my ear.

"What?" I asked him.

"I love you."

I sat up and looked at him. "What?"

Percy sat up with a smile. "I" He pointed to his eye. "love" He made a heart with his hands. "you" He pointed at me.

"Why?" I asked him. I wasn't sure what to think. This was the very first time that anybody has said they loved me that wasn't a family member. And by the look in Percy's eyes I could tell that he was being serious. He truly meant it.

"Annabeth, when somebody tells you that they love you, you don't ask why."

I laid back down. "Okay."

He looked at me a little mad. "So?"

"So, what?"

He laid down and turned on his side so he wasn't facing me. I tried to roll him over, but he was too strong for me. I tried my next idea. I climbed over his body. He tried to turn back around, but I pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted for minutes until I finally pulled away.

"I love you too, Percy" I whispered onto lips.

**Percabeth Reunion**

**Intro: Yes, this is my version of the famous reunion of our favorite couple we've all been waiting for since Rick left it out. In book the SON and the first chapter of MOA, which makes me mad. Anyways, I hope this craves your need for that reunion. Sorry if they are a little OOC.**

I watched as a huge war ship with the head of a dragon in the front flew down from the sky. The ship landed and a rope was thrown over the side. The first three people slid down: a boy with blonde hair, a boy with brown hair, and a girl with choppy brown hair. I recognized the boy, Leo, with brown hair from the message. He called the girl Piper. Jason must be the other boy.

Reyna walked up to Jason and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, almost awkwardly. I saw the girl that got off the ship with him get a look of hurt and take a shaky step back.

I admit that I was a little jealous of Reyna and Jason that there was nobody here for me to hug. Maybe she is here.

I turned back to face the warship hoping to see another person. I saw a girl standing in front of the ship, with an old satyr sloppily climbing down the rope. The girl turned around as soon as her feet touched the ground to face the ship. She helped the old satyr down and then turned back to face the Roman demigods and me. Her eyes searched crowd until they fell on my and stayed their.

Her blonde hair was loosely tied back in a pony tail, but it looked like she hadn't washed it in a very long time. Her gray eyes had purple bags under them, as if she hadn't slept in weeks, and were watery. She was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, just like the one I was wearing when I arrived, and it was wrinkled and sliced and dirty. Her faded pants were torn at the knee. She had a painful expression on her face but not from physical pain. Her pain was not seeing me for months. Her looks told me that people had told her to wash up, but she had simply ignored them. Her thoughts about that were easy for me to read, "I don't need to wash up. I need to find him." I could feel all of her hate towards the world, her agression and love towards me, and her sadness and worry that overcame everything else.

I walked up to her and stood about two yards away from her face. We didn't saying anything to each other, we just looked into each other's eyes, which saying a million things at once. I didn't care what she had to say to me, I just wanted to hold her in my arms and know that she will be mine forever. I felt all the eyes of everybody on the two of us, trying to figure out what would happen, but I kept all of my attention on the blonde.

She finally broke down and ran towards me almost knocking me to the ground. I wrapped my arms around her back as she hugged my neck. She must have gotten the message that I remembered her. That I knew what we meant to each other.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in her grimy and dirty hair. Even though it was obvious that she hadn't washed it for more than a week, I could still faintly smell the scent of lemons that she always had. My eyes, surprisingly, started to also get watery, either from the happiness of finally seeing her or from the impact of what she had been going through all this time, still knowing everything about me, but not being able to be with me.

She pulled me closer, which was almost impossible since we were about as close as we could get. I could feel her heart beating sadly against my chest. I heard a sob escape from her and she started crying horribly on my shoulder. I wanted to just stand there forever with her, holding her as she let go of all her bottled-up emotions on my shoulder, but I knew that we had to go save the world. Again. We didn't have that much time to stand here and hold each other.


	17. Like the Beginning

**Like the Beginning**

**Intro: Percy and Annabeth are not dating and are both 15. This story probably occurs during the school year around May. Annabeth lives in the city with her family. They will probably get OOC character by the end.**

I looked for the street sign as I ran around the corner. Finally, the right street. Block after block I had ran, not knowing where to go, but finally getting here. If only I could just rest a minute. "Hungry for Poseidon!" a deep voice bellowed from behind me.

_"Just run, Percy. Don't think about the angry monsters that wants to kill you," _I thought to myself. I forced my legs to move forward. Thank the gods Annabeth lives at the beginning of the street. Only a few more houses away. I can make it. I looked down at my arm and saw the blood still oozing out. I placed my hand over it and applied pressure over the deep cut. Stupid monsters. Why can't they just leave me alone?

I quickly looked behind me to see if they had turned the corner yet. I guess chasing after those wood nymphs at camp really did pay off. I made it to her house and banged on the door. I looked back again while I waited for somebody to open the door.

The monsters turned the corner just as Annabeth herself opened the door. I must have been more exhausted than I thought because it seemed like she had become a beautiful angel since the last time I saw her.

I shook the thought out of my head. She said something, but I was too tired to understand what she said. "Monsters... No sword... Exhausted... Hurt..." I muttered before I collapsed and she caught me in her arms.

I blacked out after that and the next time I opened my eyes I was sitting on her couch and she was standing over me. She smiled when she saw that I was awake and forced some ambrosia down my throat. I sat up and smiled slightly at her as she sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. "This seems to happen a lot," I muttered.

She punched my arm that had been spewing blood before I fainted. Then she apologized like that made it all better. "I'm sorry. But you need to be more careful. I don't want to loose another person I care about."

_Another person? _Oh, she must be talking about Luke. I push his name out of my head, hoping she forgets about him too. She said she cared about me though. That's something nice. Very nice words hadn't been shared between us in a while. "You care about me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Of course, I've known you for three years. You're like my best friend."

"Best friend," I muttered quietly to myself.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

She noticed some redness seeping through the bandage over my cut on my arm. She reached for my arm and held it up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to replace your bandage."

I watched her as she left to go get more gauze. I looked at her clock and noticed that it was five o' clock. It couldn't have been past one when the monsters showed up. How long had I been asleep?

Annabeth came back then and I asked, "Was I asleep for four hours?"

She looked at the clock. "Yeah, after you fainted in my arms, I carried you in here, and killed all the monsters." She set the small plastic box full of first aid supplies on the table and sat next to me on the couch. "But, I actually dropped you on the tile since I wanted to kill them before they got into my house. Then I had to get you to stop bleeding before I put you on the carpet so it didn't stain because my step-mom would have killed me. I wrapped up your arm, carried you to the couch, clean up your hands and other cuts, and waited for you to wake up."

"You just watched me for four hours?" I blushed and Annabeth's cheeks tinged red too.

"No. I read my book." To prove her point she picked up a book written in Ancient Greek.

She opened the box, pulled out a small packet and tore it open to reveal a small wipe. She started undoing the gauze on my arm and a little blood started dripping down my arm. She wiped the blood away and pulled out more fresh gauze.

I watched her as she dressed my wound, and I just followed her eyes. It was so weird because it felt like something happened inside me. Something clicked as I watched her. I realized that I liked her. A lot. I didn't want to be her friend. I wanted to kiss her. Then I realized that she probably like me too. She kissed me. She thought I was going to die. She wanted to let me know how she felt about me before I was gone. Gods, how could I be so stupid before? No wonder she hardly talked to me when I came back. Why couldn't I have figured this out earlier? Luke didn't mean anything to her. She liked me.

"Percy? Percy?" She called my name as she shook my arm. "You were just staring at me. Are you-"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. She seemed surprised at first, but didn't pull away. The kiss was wonderful. Way better than the first. Then again, I thought I were going to die then, so I wasn't really concentrating on that kiss at the time. I pulled back after what seemed like hours but was really only seconds.

She must have had her eyes closed during the kiss because when I pulled away she still had them closed. Then she slowly opened her eyes. "Why did you do that?" She asked, not rudely, but curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I wanted to see what it would feel like."

"But, we've already kissed. Why did you have-" Her expression changed. "What did you think about it?"

I smiled widely. "It was amazing, and it makes me want to kiss you again. But-"

She just attacked me with another kiss. One that was even more intoxicating than the very first and second. If only this had happened the first time she nursed me back to health. We could have avoided all of this confusion, hurt, and tension that had been in the air lately. We could have avoided a lot of things, but as long as I was with her now, I was fine.


	18. The Fake Boyfriend

**I know I've been updating a lot lately, and I'm sorry to say it's only temporary. Once I get back home from California I won't have internet until probably September so I won't be able to update. Anyways, I would like to thank everybody for all the positive reviews that I've been getting! It makes me want to jump with joy and makes my eyes tear up when I read the reviews. Thank you all!**

**-JaZmIn11**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fake Boyfriend<strong>

I was standing in the hall of my high school during class when I heard a door open and quite sobbing. I turned toward the sounds and saw a girl leaning against a wall. It was my friend, Annabeth. Actually, my friend that I thought was really fun, smart, and pretty dang gorgeous. She had her hands in her face and her legs were shaking, like she didn't have enough energy to stand up. Her blonde curls hung down in droops around her ashy face. She slid down the wall and continued crying.

"Annabeth?" I called.

She looked up and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, and I was completely taken by surprise. I hesitated, but then slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I don't mean to just like break-down, but Daniel just broke up with me, and you were right here," She said as she pulled away from me. She wiped her eyes, but still shed more tears.

"Hey, it's okay. Break-ups are hard," I told her as I pulled her over to a metal bench nearby and sat her down next to me. I still had my arm wrapped around her shoulder and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Yeah, but he just sent me a text right now and said we were over, and I didn't want to start crying in class, so I came out here. But, anyways, that is the worst kind of break-up, and we were dating for two years and we almost never fought. I don't even know why he broke up with me." She looked at me with sad, but still beautiful, gray eyes.

I smile appeared on my face. "I know what will make you feel better."

"What?"

"You need to make him jealous. People hate that. Do something that would make him want to get back together with you, if that's what you want."

"No." She decided after a moment of thinking. "I don't want to get back together with him. Yeah, we didn't fight, but that was because we almost never talked or went out on dates. He was too cocky. He always preferred hanging out with his friends than me. And, he was always forcing me to do things I didn't want to do." The sadness that had been in her voice earlier was replaced by anger. "But that's a good idea."

"So, what do you want to do to make him want you back, but then reject him?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to get some revenge. I guess I could pretend I'm dating somebody and make it look like I got over our relationship quick. "

"Who's going to be you fake boyfriend, though."

She looked like she was thinking really hard, then jumped up as if she got an idea.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me with pleading eyes and a brilliant smile. I backed away slightly from Annabeth, understanding what she had thought of. "No, no, no, no. No way. It won't work."

"Please, Percy! You would be so awesome and a great friend if you did this!" She grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

I shook my head. She continued looking into my eyes. "Fine!" I said exasperated.

She threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. I was positive I was blushing, but she didn't seem to notice when she pulled back. Annabeth smiled, got up, and ran back over to her classroom door, leaving me on the bench. As she was about grab the door handle, she stopped and looked back at me. "I forgot to ask you something. Why are you out here during class?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "I got in an argument with some kid, and it turned into a shouting fight, so the teacher kicked me out."

She chuckled and walked into her classroom with a smile. My teacher came out a few minutes later and said that I had detention after school today, but I couldn't be disappointed. I was going to be Annabeth's fake boyfriend. What more could somebody who likes another person want? Well, it would be nice to actually go out with her, but this would be nice to. I walked into the classroom and was distracted the whole entire rest of class. My next class was with Annabeth and Daniel so our plan should go into action then.

When the bell rang I found a smiling Annabeth standing outside my classroom door. "Okay," She said, not taking her amazing smile off her face as we walked towards our class. "We need to make it look believable."

"That's easy. We just need to act like we've liked each other for a long time and that we couldn't wait for you and Daniel to break-up."

We walked into our class, and Annabeth saw Daniel already in there. She pulled me back outside. "Okay, Daniel is in there. When we walk in through the door, kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me when we walk in through the door." She repeated barely opening her mouth to speak.

"Okay." I admit I was nervous. I had kissed a couple girls, but never ones like Annabeth. The palms of my hands started sweating profusely.

She grabbed my arm, wrapped it around her shoulder and started walking forward. When we could see Daniel looking at us, I leaned in and kissed Annabeth for about thirty seconds. After we pulled away, Annabeth smiled at me. I walked her over to her seat and then walked over to my seat.

We did this for about a week. Every time we saw Daniel we would kiss, hold hands, or say romantic things to each other. One of Annabeth's friends who was in on the plan made sure that Daniel knew the story about Annabeth and me: That we had secretly liked each other for a while and right after they broke, Annabeth and me started going out and Annabeth forgot about Daniel completely.

The problem about it was that it felt... I don't know. Right? I guess that would be the right word.

Finally, Annabeth found me sitting outside the school and pulled me away from my friends. "He did it," She said happily. "He asked me to be his girlfriend. Actually his words were: 'You better get back together with me and dump that Percy kid.'" She let out a beautiful laugh.

I laughed along with her. "That's great and you rejected him, right?" I asked once I could breath again.

"Yeah." She smiled at me and grabbed my hands. "But, seriously, Percy, that was a really nice thing you did for me. I don't know what I could ever do to repay you."

"It was nothing, you don't need to pay me back either."

Her smile widened. She let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around my back. I hugged her back and rubbed her back soothingly. We just stood there in each other's arms until Annabeth pulled away. She wiped her watery eyes, and then looked into mine. "Percy, I have something to tell you. When we like running around pretending to be a couple, I don't know, it was weird. I mean not weird in a bad way because it was so fun being with you. Er, pretending to be with you, I mean. Like when we ran into Daniel because we didn't see where were going cause we were kissing, and he fell on the ground. That was hilarious. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really li-" She rambled on nervously.

But, I didn't let her finish because I leaned in and connected her lips with mine. She seem surprised at first, and tried to finish her word, but let it go and responded. When we pulled away I said casually, "I really like you, too."


	19. Author's Note-Please Read

Oh, my gods.

So, I haven't been on in about a year. And that makes me really upset. A lot happened. But, basically, I lost my laptop that I used to upload my stories onto here, which means I also lost all my stories, sadly. I couldn't upload anything, but I was always writing. I just had no way to get it on here. But, now I can post stories on here from my phone, which made me cry tears of shear joy when I found out. This means I can update and be active on here and everything.

I think I am going to make a new account, though. My writing now is completely differnet from the stuff I have on here. My grammer is better, I'm more descriptive, better ideas, and better overall. So, I want to start over. I am going to leave this account on so if anybody finds my stories, they can go to my new stories. My new pen name is livingat-camphalfblood. Please go to that account.

I want to thank everybody that had favourited or put me or my stories on alert. And of course, everybody that has reviewed my stories. You all are truly amazing and I love you all. I hope you all go to my new account. Again, thank you all so much. This will be the last time I post anything on this account.

**MY NEW PEN NAME IS livingat-camphalfblood** . Go to that account if you want to continue viewing my updated work.

-JaZmIn11


End file.
